Mustang
by Rochwen-loves-Dutchy
Summary: A sequel to I Know I Know You, about a girl who returns to the Manhattan newsies, the craziness she brings with her, and her dreams of Santa Fe.
1. Chapter 1

alrighty. just so you know, dont start reading this story unless you've read "I Know I Know You" it will make no sense. this is my sequel, or rather, i thought the other one was getting too long, so i started a new story. this chapter is going to be somewhat akward. partially because i dont know how to go about what i want to do, and partially because the add for toenail infection stuff is distracting me...oh yeah, and i just need to throw this in here, dont ask: "I WANT MY GODDAMNED GRAPEFRUIT!" for the record, i didnt say it... eh, sorry, another quote i need to post somewhere: "Gene killed Finny, Stanpole killed Finny, Finny killed Finny, I killed Finny, you killed Finny, EVERY ONE KILLED FINNY!"

* * *

For a moment Mustang just stood in the street, unsure of where to start. There was no one to stop Cowgirl from going where-ever she wanted to go in her panicked state. So she just started walking, Dutchy at her side. The rain made it impossible to see more than a few feet in front of them except when lightning lit up the streets. In one flash, the beautiful silhuette(which i cant spell) of a horse was visible at the top of a hill. Mustang gave a whistle and ran towards it. Another flash of white-blue light and the only other living thing she could see was Dutchy. He caught her eyes and saw no fear, but hysteria and desperation that made him want to look away. It seemed like nothing would scare her now. Nothing could make her turn away from this dark, cold night, make her go back inside and hide in her blankets. She grabbed his hand and ran forward, pulling him with her. She was desperate, and was starting to scare him. Finally, after running through the flooded streets until she could hardly breathe, she gave up. Dutchy nearly tripped over her as she collapsed. He fought to make her sit up as she tried to bury her face in her arms in the two inches of water that had gathered on the street. When he finally got her to face him, she started screaming. 

"What do you want me to do? This is hopeless! I'm never going to find her, she's gone! The only thing that ever mattered to me and she's gone!" She held him by the front of the shirt and shook him as she spoke. He eyes looked like Cowgirl's had. Wide in terror, as though not seeing everything around her. "What do I do? What _can _I do?" She was bordering on crazy. Dutchy remembered the afternoon on the edge of the river when he had seen Mustang fall. He had lost control of himself. That's what was happeneing to her now. Cowgirl was the only one she had all her life, ever since she lived in Santa Fe, and now she was gone.

"Maybe we should go back inside," he said over a rumble of thunder, gently taking hold of her wrists.

"No! No, I'm not going back until I find her! I have to find her, I have to!" She wasn't crying, but her voice was constricted and seemed distant. "She's out here somewhere, she has to be! You want me to leave her? If I leave her, she'll die! That's what you want? My horse dead?" There was no question about it, she had lost her grip on reality. Dutchy shook his head and opend his mouth to speak, but Mustang moved her hands to around his neck. He looked at her and realized she would kill him. Her grip tightened slowly until the other newsies, who had opted to join the search, appeared behind Dutchy. He didn't see them, but Mustang immediatly released him and charged at them. Before anyone had time to react, she tackled Kid Blink to the ground. Normally, he could have easily defended himself against her, but in the past week he had been soaked badly, fallen off a horse, slammed into a desk by said horse, and hadn't had a chance to rest. Plus he was lying on his back in a flooded street with rain pouring down, threatening to drown him. He was in no condition to fight. Luckily, the others pulled her away.

"You! You scared my horse! You let her get away! I hate you!" Racetrack helped Blink to his feet. He looked at Mustang as she screamed at him for a moment. He reached out and grabbed her hat.

"What's da matta wid you?"

"The matter with me? Of all people, you should know! My horse is gone! Gone! And it's your fault! I hate you! I hate you, get away from me!" She fought against Jack and Mush, who each held one of her arms, kicking at him. Blink looked at her and though he could tell she wasn't entirely sane, he found himself slowly taking every word to heart. Dutchy ran up to him, but wasn't fast enough. He drew back and punched Mustang in the eye. Thunder crashed as Jack and Mush let go of her and sank to her knees Blink and Dutchy dropped down in front of her. Her head dropped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I just-I don't know." She gave Blink a quick hug, never looking up. "Cowgirl's everything to me."

"I know." He took her trembling hands in his and she looked up at him. Her eyes weren't wide and crazy anymore. In fact one of them was already a bit swollen. "Sorry I had ta hit yeh." She smiled.

"That's alright, I needed it." Dutchy picked up the hat Blink had dropped, wrung some rain water out of it, and placed it back on Mustang's head.

"Why don't you three go back to the lodging house?" Jack said, helping them up, "We'll keep lookin'" Mustang started to say something, but Dutchy and Blink lead her away. She began to slip back into her old fear as they walked back. By the time the lodging house came into view, Dutchy was carrying her and her face was hidden in his shoulder.

* * *

alrighty, there we go. if you didn't read the other story and didnt catch on, cowgirl is the name of the horse. remember that, its important


	2. Forgotten Hat

fweeee, next chapter. everyone killed finny! i love all of you who reviewed, you're all my best friends(except rileyhiggins, i dont like her. just kidding! i love you mily...)

this would have been up yesterday, but i was looking for what color dutchys eyes were(im not sure why) and was distracted by the greatest newsies site ive ever seen...erg, it wont let me post the link...

* * *

Dutchy set Mustang back on her feet before they entered the lodging house. Partly because he wasn't sure he could get them both through the doorway without whacking her head against it, and partly because she was getting heavy. She seemed to be slightly more stable, despite the storm, but as she filed in after Dutchy and Blink, she froze in the doorway. Things were still a mess, apparently the other newsies hadn't thought of cleaning up as very important at the moment. Blink turned to see her standing there. 

"Maybe we should go upstairs." He lead Mustang, who was still staring at the blood on the desk, up the stairs. She dropped onto a bunk and seemed to break out of her trance. She looked at the two boys who were so wonderful to her. Kid Blink was still badly bruised from the Delanceys, a fresh black eye forming where she had hit him. His right arm, which had been in a sling from the fight, was freshly bandaged with the remnants of Mustang's now slightly blood stained brown blanket. He was soaking wet and very muddy, having been slammed down against the street. He had taken off his soggy eye patch to reveal a bright green eye. She turned her head to look at Dutchy. He wasn't beat up like Blink was, but still looked worse for wear. He too was dripping wet. His tan shirt was splattered with mud and his grey pants coated in it. His hat sat beside him, his blonde hair also muddy. He wiped his glasses on a sheet and replaced them. She noticed faint bruises around his neck and her eyes widened. She walked over to him and sat beside him.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, gently touching the black and blue marks. He turned to face her.

"You don't remember?" Her eyes met his and she looked scared. She slowly shook her head. She truely had been insane for those few moments. There was a pause, then her eyes grew wide and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I don't even know what to say."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and pushed some hair behind her ear. "I don't know about you two, but as much as I love sitting around in wet clothes, I'd kind of like to change." Both Mustang and Blink nodded. She stood, letting Dutchy's hand slide down into hers and holding it for a moment(yes, i know ive done it before, but i think its just the cutest, most romantic thing!)before heading down stairs. She kept her eyes down as she walked across the lobby and into her room. Not sure what else to do with it, she stood the door up and leaned it against the frame so atleast she had some privacy. She dumped her bag out on her bed and realized she didn't have much of an option here. She owned two pairs of pants, and both of them were wet. One from dancing in the rain with Dutchy, and one from searching. Her only option was a floor length brown skirt that she despised. She put it on, hating it. She had four shirts, so she didn't have to resort to the white one with pink flowers. Instead, she slipped into a comfortable red one. She placed her wet things on the radiator next to the others and managed to shut the window the last half inch. She picked up her brush and fought with her hair until it looked like wet straw. She pulled a shoelace out of her wet boot and tied her hair into a bun. Unfortunately, she was out of dry socks. Oh well, her feet would last. She placed her hat on the bed post and sat down. She wasn't sure how long it would take the boys to change, and didn't fancy walking in on either of them. She laughed a little to herself, trying not to picture that scene.She picked up the leather horse from her pillow and hope very much that they would find her real horse. She said that Dutchy was her best friend, but it almost seemed like a lie. Cowgirl was her best friend, and nothing could change that. Well, he was her best _human_ friend. The back of her mind couldn't help but whisper possibilities to her. What if Cowgirl never came back? Could Dutchy take her place? She shook her head and stood up. She couldn't be left alone with her mind right now. She headed upstairs. Both of the boys seemed sueprised to see her wearing a skirt.

"Well. You know, you could probably clean up nice if you tried,"Bilnk said, breaking the strange silence that followed her entrance. She just rolled her eyes and walked past him to sit beside Dutchy.

"You look worried. What's up?" She realized she wasn't wearing her hat and wished she was. She blinked back tears.

"What if she doesn't come back?" Was all she managed to whisper. He hugged her and let her tears fall silently.

"They'll find her, don't worry." Her head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. She ran across the room, pushing past Blink, and flew down the stairs.

"Did you find her?" The looks on the faces of the dripping wet boys told her they hadn't.

"Mustang, I'm sorry, but I can't ask them to stay out there in the rain. We've still gotta sell in the morning," Jack said quietly, pulling his hat off. She nodded and walked slowly back upstairs. She couldn't even bring herself to say anything. She just hugged Dutchy, and couldn't bring herself to move anymore. He finally lead her gently over to his bunk to sit down.

"Do you want to go back downstairs? We do have to sell tomorrow." She shook her head.

"If I'm alone, my mind will wander. If it does, I'll scare myself. Please, can I stay up here?" Dutchy looked up at Jack, who had come upstairs with the others. He nodded. "I need someone to hold onto." They lay down side by side and Mustang cried herself to sleep.

* * *

awwww, that was so cute. i have a plot! be happy for me! this doesnt occur very often! 


	3. After the Storm

thank you to all who reviewed! oh yeah, elleestJenn, reread the paragraph, the first time it says _skirts_ the second time its _shirts_ yeah...ummmmmmm...any suggestions? my plot is working well in my mind, but any extra side sttuff would be useful. let me know

this is gonna be really long, but really good.

* * *

When Mustang woke up, the rest of the newsies were already up and getting ready. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and blinked for a moment, becoming aware of her surroundings. As the first of the boys started down the stairs, she grabbed the shoelace that had fallen out of her hair and ran down into her room. Her shoes were still damp, but they'd have to do. She realized with a frown that she'd have to wear the skirt the rest of the day, as the window had been leaking and both pairs of pants were still wet. She brushed her hair just enough so that it wasn't crazy and put her hat, deciding the shoelace was needed more in her shoe than her hair. She ran out just in time to meet up with Kid Blink. 

"Dutchy's up ahead," he said as she fell into the crowd next to him.

"It's not like I'm not allowed to be near anyone else. I like talking to you." She smiled, but her face quickly dropped.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll find her." He placed an arm around her shoulders. She nodded and looked up at him. He was, of course, wearing his eye patch again, as well as the blue bandana he always wore around his neck. They walked the rest of the way to the distridution office in silence, pausing only as Jack pushed past, followed by the Delanceys and a small crowd of cheering newsies. Mustang was glad someone was enjoying the beautiful sunny day that the storm had left in its wake. As they joined the line, Dutchy came from the front and stood with them. None of them spoke until after they had gotten their papers.(mostly cause i dont feel like writing dialouge)

"You guys mind if I sell alone? Won't be too heart broken?" Mustang asked as they reached the gate. Both boys nodded, but as she turned and left, Dutchy looked worried.

"She can take care of herself."

"I'm not worried about what other people might do to her, it's what she might do to herself. If she goes crazy again like she did last night..." He shuddered at the memory and subconciously rubbed his neck.

"I'll follow her. Just ta...keep an eye on her, ya know?" Blink laughed.(ha ha, get it, eye, cause of the eye patch? its funny!) Dutchy had to smile as he nodded and headed toward the harbor. Blink waited for a moment and then followed Mustang. He sold out quickly, only having bought 30 papes in the first place, and also making an effort to be amidst big crowds. On a normal day, he would have gone back and gotten more, but that would mean losing track of Mustang. She too sold all of her papers quickly and began to wander through the alleys in the general direction of Central Park. She froze where one opened into the park and stared out. All Blink could see from his hiding place behind a trash can was a grove of trees. Her footsteps echoed as she ran forward. He stepped out quietly and saw her on her knees next to a fallen tree.

"No," he whispered, stepping forward a little. The word echoed softly back to him, but no matter how many times he heard it, there was no denying what he saw. Hardly thinking, he ran out of the dark alley, past Mustang's dropped hat, and up to wear she knelt. He sat down beside her, but she didn't seem to notice. She was cradeling Cowgirl's head, which stuck out from beneath the leaves. She was alive, but even Blink, who knew nothing about horses, could tell she was seriously hurt. One leg was bent akwardly and all around her the sun glinted off of deep red blood.

"It's alright lovey. Everything will be alright my baby, I'm here," Mustang whispered, gently stroking Cowgirl's ears and face. There were no tears in her eyes, but as she glanced up at the body of her beloved horse, Blink could tell she knew things were bad. "We have to do something to help her." She looked up at him.

"Mustang, what can we do?" He hated to say it, or even think it, but there didn't seem to be any way she would survive. "Do you want me to find a doctor or something? I don't think they could help her."

"I know they can't," Mustang whispered. Her voice was thick and sounded like she was crying, but no tears fell. "I just want to get her out of this tree. I want her to be happy, even if it's just for a few more moments. See if you can find Jack. He always seems to know what to do." Blink stood and started to leave, but stopped.

"Promise you won't do anything crazy while I'm gone." She looked up at him.

"I can't do that."

"Well, promise you won't_ go_ crazy again."

"What do you mean?" He came back over and knelt in front of her.

"I mean like you were last night. When you almost strangled Dutchy and attacked me. It scared me." She nodded.

"I promise." He stood and ran off to find Jack. Mustang turned back to the soft eye that was watching her. "It'll all be ok lovey, I promise. You know I don't break my promises. Jack's going to come back and he'll help you. He can fix everything, can't he." She laughed a little. "Never mind. But he'll fix this. You just relax babe." She leaned forward and kissed Cowgirl''s forehead. Then she started to hum. It was a tune almost everyone knew that was very special to both of them. Soon, she started to sing as well. "Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight, Greensleeves was my heart of gold, who but my lady Greenesleeves." It was strange that she should even remember the words, she hadn't sung or even heard the song in years. Every once in awhile she would hear the melody, especially around Christmas time. Now she could hear each word in her head just as her mother had sang it years before.

Cowgirl's ears twitched and Mustang looked up as footsteps approched them. Kis Blink was leading Jacvk to wear she knelt, and behind them came a police officer. She was somehow relieved he wasn't riding a horse. The officer surveyed the scene slowly shaking his head. She didn't see him do it, but Mustang knew his gaze was resting on her horse's broken leg.

"Ma'm, no one could do anything for it." Mustang nodded and turned back to her horse. It seemed sad and wrong that she should have to say good-bye to Cowgirl when she was trapped in tree branches.

"Could you at least move the tree? It'll make it easier to move her afterwards." Blink and Jack were surprised that she said it so easily, and moved to help her. As the boys and the policeman moved larger branches, she carefully pulled out twigs and smaller sticks that had stabbed into her horse's sides. Cowgirl didn't move, but Mustang knew it was hurting her. As the branches were cleared, she began to guess what happened. The base of the tree, where it had broken, was charred, it had been hit by lightning, which had caused it to fall. It had scared Cowgirl, who had reared up and been knocked over backwards by the falling tree. She closed her eyes, trying to erase the image in her mind.  
About half an hour later, the branches were all cleared away into a sort of mess ring around Cowgirl. The three newsies knelt next to her, each knowing her in a different way, but all wishing she would get up and walk back to her field. Jack didn't know her well, but she was a connection to a far away world that seemed to be fading more. To Blink, she was a hero. She had been there, saved him and Mustang from the Delanceys, and carried Mustang home after they saved her from the river. And she was something deeper too, some sort of extention of Mustang. To Mustang, she was everything. A memory of home and better days, her best friend through everything.

"Only thing left ta do for her is end it fast," the policeman said from behind them. His voice wasn't harsh, but they could tell he was getting impatient. "Longer she stays here, the longer she suffers." Mustang nodded. Blink and Jack looked at each other and stood, giving her a final moment. She turned back to Cowgirl and ran a hand down her forehead. Then she pulled a few strands of hair from her mane and soktly sang the last verse of the song.

"Ah Greensleeves now farewell, adieu, to god I pray to prosper thee, for I remain thy sweet-heart true, come once again to meet me." She pressed her face against Cowgirl's, felt her warm breath one last time. With a final kiss she stood and moved next to Kid Blink. "Good bye lovey," she whispered. Her eyes didn't break away from Cowgirl's even as the officer slowly pulled out his gun and pointed it at her head. She didn't even blink until the shot shattered the peaceful morning. Only then did she look away. Only then did she allow herself to gasp a sob and let tears fall. She had no one left to be strong for.She felt like she would collapse until she felt Blink touch her elbow. She fell into his arms and just cried and cried on his shoulder.

When the men with the large, flat cart arrived some time later, Mustang had only one request. That Cowgirl's body be burned. She didn't want it sent to a slaughter house, or left to rot in a landfill somewhere. She wanted it burned, she didn't care what they did with the ashes, but that was the only fate she would allow.  
"And I'll know if she isn't, and you'll be sorry."Were her final words to the man who climbed into the driver's seat, took the reins of his own horses, and clicked them on. Then she blew a kiss and waved as the cart carried her dearest friend in the world away. As it turned the corner, she had her last glimpse of the red-brown coat glowing in the sun.


	4. Blue Bandana

lets see, more ideas...theyre slowly coming to me, but they might take awhile. i seriously need help from everybody, my plot will only last me so long. currently running on inspiration coming from "who youd be today" you might not see it, but the connection is there in my head

* * *

Mustang turned back to Kid Blink, her eyes red and puffy from crying. 

"She was everything," she whispered. He pushed a bit of hair out of her face. Seeing someone who he knew to be so strong like this was terrible. However, instead of crying again, she sniffed and stood up a little straighter.

"Here ya go kid," Jack said, placing the hat on her head and giving her a quick one armed hug. "Hows about you two stay here. I'm gonna head over ta Brooklyn, I heard there was somethin interesting over there and a bunch a da guys are over there. I'll send Dutchy to yeh if I see him."

"No. I'll talk talk teh him later." It wasn't that she didn't want him with her, it was just that Kid Blink had been there through the whole thing. She needed someone who had seen the bloody tree, someone who had heard the gun shot. Besides, Blink was her friend in a different was. She didn't quite know how to explain it, or even really think about it, but both of them were a different kind of comfort, and she needed Blink's right now. "Hang in there, ok?" Jack said as he turned and left. Mustang nodded. As he left, he sang a song that she knew she had heard before but didn't quite recognize.

"So, you wanna go to the restaunt or something?" Blink remembered how the blood-his blood, actually-on the corner of the desk had transfixed her, and wanted to get her away from the bloody tree branches. The way she had stared at it, it was almost eerie.

"Sure." She kept her eyes fixed on the ground in front of her as she walked. When they got there, they realized the obvious. Niether could buy themselves anything and still have enough money for papers the next day. They settled for sharing a sandwich. It was somehow very easy to sit there in silence and simply eat. Every once in awhile Mustang would look up at Blink and just sort of watch him. When she did this, he'd meet her eyes and smile and she'd go back to eating. After about the seventh time, she put down what remained of her half of the sandwich and stared in straight in the eyes.

"Do you ever feel like you sacrafice too much doing stuff for other people?" He didn't say anything. That was a very interesting question. His first thought was of something that had happened during the strike. On the night Jack was arrested, he had tried to help him get out and was hit in the face with a policeman's club.(it was so sad, it almost made me cry! i was like "oh my gosh, poor kid blink!" especially when you could see the bruise and all the next day) But Mustang didn't know about that. She may have been at the rally, but he was fairly certain he didn't see it happen. So what was she talking about? "I mean, I wouldn't care if you went to Brooklyn with everybody, I might have even gone too. You didn't have to stay herre with me." Even as she said it, she felt like she was lying. She didn't know what she would have done without him there.

"No. You remember when I made you promise you wouldn't go crazy or anything?" She nodded. "I know you said you wouldn't, but I'm still so scared you will. I know how much Cowgirl meant to you, how much she still means to you. I mean, you completely lost it when you couldn't find her. I'm just afraid you'd do that again and seriously hurt somebody. What yeh did ta Dutchy, and me, that terriyed me. I wouldn't want you to do somethin like that again without somebody ta be there for you." He couldn't clear the image of her with her hands around Dutchy's neck from his mind. If they hadn't showed up, would she have really killed him?

"I had a feeling it was something like that. But see, then I didn't know where she was. Anything could have been happening to her. I've heard terrible stories about what people do to horses. Now, I know she's safe, and happy. I mean, it's killing me that she's gone, but I know I don't have to worry about her.. I know it sounds corny and all, but it's true. And if they burn her body like I want them to, I can take a deep breath and maybe breathe in some of that smoke. Or when I feel the wind, I can feel her in it too." He smiled and for a moment she smiled back. Then her head dropped and she pulled her hat off. He could see her eyes fill with tears. He reached across the table and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb.(second in addrable sweet things id want someone to do to me only to my hand holding thing. maybe kissing in the rain too...) She smiled again, andsort of hugged his hand against her cheek. "Thank you. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ah, stop with da mushy stuff." They laughed, then he untied his bandana and looped it around her neck. "Now ya won't hafta ever worry bout that." She smiled and tied the blue bandana in a loose knot. It was something simple, but it was all she needed. Cowgirl may have been her best friend, but she wasn't her only friend. She still had the newsies.

* * *

short chapter, but lovely and meaningful nonetheless. if you didnt catch on, the song jack was singing as he left was Santa Fe. minute detail but very meaningful...argh, im inturpreting my own story like it was something i was reading for english class. well then, all of you have homework: give me plot ideas and figure out all my symbolism!(hat, bandana, cowgirl, jack's role...) due by next chapter! 


	5. Dunder

do you guys ever see the advertistement for toenail fungus remover? cause it really bothers me. oh yeah, and so far, no one has submitted an analysis of my symbolism. did you think i was kidding? i really wanna know if anybody sees all this little stuff im putting in! seriously! im not looking for an essay or anything, just tell me if youre picking up on it. well, anyways...onward!

* * *

Mustang was trying to scrub what remained of the blood off of the desk in the lodging house when the other newsies returned. Dutchy came over to her and hugged her, but she stepped back.

"I need to talk to you." She lead him into her room and placed the door in front of the doorway. He sat on the bed and she sat next to him. "We found Cowgirl." (you thought she was gonna dump him, didn't you? chyeah, right)

"That's great! But...where...oh Mustang." He took her hand and she took her hat off and let a few tears roll down her face.

"A tree fell on her last night. We found her in Central Park, her leg was broken. We had ta go and get one a da bulls, and he ended it." She fell forward and hugged him. He held her, rocking back and forth a little and kissed the top of her head. "I just don't know what ta do. She was everything."

"No, not everything. You've still got us. Me, and Kid Blink, and Jack. All da newsies." She nodded and sat up. Smiling a little, Dutchy took her hat and gently replaced it. "Why don't we go for a walk?" Mustang nodded again. The sun was just touching the tops of the trees as they left the lodging house. They wandered the city in silence until while walking through a back alley, Mustang froze.

"Did you hear that?" He swore she had ears like her horse had.

"Hear what? I-" She held up a hand and cut him off. Slowly, she crept down the alley. She slipped through a broken fence and gasped. Dutchy followed and couldn't help but groan at what he saw. Standing there in full western tack was a brown and white horse. Its reins were caught on the edges of a broken crate and it didn't look as though it could move very well. Around the edges of the small lot, more crates and barrels were stacked, but there were also a good number of them scattered across the ground, apparently knocked there by the frightened horse. Mustang had already climbed over them and was stroking the horse's white nose. It didn't have Cowgirl's enchanting beauty, but it was still a good looking horse.

"Come here and help me get him out." Her voice sounded as though she was in a trance; half whisper. Dutchy couldn't bring himself to argue with her. He climbed over and helped her remove the horse's saddle and breast plate(its the strap thing that helps hold a western saddle in case you dont know). The kept the bridle on after untangling the reins. In the fading light, they cleared a path and lead the horse out of the alley and into the field behind the lodging house. His legs were cut up fairly badly and he would hardly put any weight on his rear left leg. He also looked as though he hadn't eaten a good meal in awhile.

"Don't worry," Mustang whispered, pulling the bridle off so the horse could graze, "I'll take care of you." She sat on the fence with Dutchy, watching the horse graze in the field that was once Cowgirl's. She was fairly certain that with a little bit of cleaning and a whole lot of care, he would become a very pretty horse. He was already very sweet.

"So, what're you gonna call him?"Dutchy asked, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I dunno yet. Have any ideas?" She lay her head on his shoulder and looked up, half at him, and half at the stars.

"Actually, I did have an idea. It's sorta in a different language though."

"That's a unique excuse: 'Well, i have an idea, but it's not in English...'" They laughed and Dutchy gave her a light punch on the arm. "I don't care, go ahead. What language is it?"

"I actually don't really know. A really long time ago, when I still lived with my parents and my brother, my grandmother stayed with us for awhile. She didn't speak English. I have no idea what she spoke, but I picked up on a little bit of it. Dunno if you'll like it, but I was thinking Dunder." Mustang considered for a moment.

"I like the sound of it. Dunder." The horse didn't look up, but his ears twitched a little as she said it. "I guess he likes it. I do too. What's it mean?"

"Lightning."

* * *

tada! oh yeah, and just so you know:you all can stop sending reviews telling me about my endless typos. i know, and i dont care. its how i write. im not spell checking, im not sending it to anyone for editing, nothing. if i do, it takes away the feeling im trying to put in.i dont mean to sound angry, im not. but if youre gonna read my stories, you gota accept my spelling and the random authours notes i stick in.

send in your reviews of my sybolism! if nobody does, im devoting my entire next chapter to it! you have until december 27, sound fair? good.


	6. Symbols

so, none of you could pick up on my symbolism? alright, ill have to educate you then. ill give you a chapter and then a list of all my symbols and what not. if you read them, it will completely make my day

* * *

Following the sound of voices, Jack walked out behind the lodging house to see Dutchy and Mustang sitting on the fence. At first he saw only them, and walked over.

"What're you two doing out here? In case ya haven't noticed, it's dark, you should get insi-" He stopped dead at the sight of a horse in the field. At first he thought he was imagining it; that since he was so used to seeing Cowgirl there that his mind was playing tricks on him. No, it was real. "Ok, there have got to be a limited number of horses up fer grabs in New York. Do they just come ta yeh or something?" Mustang smiled, hopping off the fence and turning to face him.

"No. Although that would be nice, wouldn't it? We were out walking and found him in an alley. Funny thing is, he was wearing a western saddle and everything, like he got away from a street act or something. He's underweight though, must've been there a good while."

"Why don't you guys go inside, I's got some thinkin' ta do." Dutchy shrugged, but taking Mustang's hand, headed inside. Jack turned back to the horse, who casually wandered over to the fence where he stood. Rubbing his ears, Jack noticed something. He was a very distinct horse, the light brown spot, the white stripe down his face. He almost looked familiar. "Santa Fe, my old friend, I can't spend my whole life hiding. You're the only light that's guidin' me today," he muttered absently. The horse's ear perked up and it raised its head a bit. "What, yeh know that song?" That's when it clicked. Jack stepped back, wide eyed. The horse _did _know the song. That's why it was familiar. He had stolen it from that western wagon. Stumbling a bit, he turned and ran back into the lodging house.

* * *

yes, uber short chapter, i know. like really short. sorry, bit of writer's block. now, my symbolism:

**Mustang's Hat: **the mask she hides behind. Makes her feel stronger and hides her fear. Makes her more like, in her opnion, a newsie.  
**Cowgirl(to Mustang): **connection to the past. Memeory of the life she had in Santa Fe. (for me personally, two horses: Tigger and Aviva)  
**Dunder(to Mustang): **a way to stop the pain of losing one that meant so much to her. (for me: Butterscotch and La Roux)  
**Blink's Eye Patch: **his equivilent of Mustang's hat. Hides his insecurities.  
**The Blue Bandana: **Mustang and Blink's friendship, Mustang's dependence on the newsies

**Little symbols/other stuff to be noticed:  
Dutchy consistently putting Mustang's hat back on her head: **he is her strength, she relies on him  
**Cowgirl(to Jack): **a physical connection to Santa Fe. Hope that was still there even after the strike, but is fading now.  
**Dunder(to Jack): **memory, and guilt. Sort of that terrible feeling of knowing he was planning on leaving the newsies.

well, i hope that was enlightening. sorry, i blame english class. if you noticed any that i didnt write, tell me. cause there probably are a lot i put in without realizing it.


	7. Do You Know What Can Happen?

so, do you have a new out take on the story now that you know that stuff? probably not. but now know theres a reason i bother throwing in little stuff like "mustang took her hat off" or whatever. youll notice mustang will never cry with her hat on. yeah...just makes me feel special, ok!

* * *

The next morning, Kid Blink woke up before the others, not having slept well the night before. He'd been bothered by dreams of gunshots and pools of blood and just couldn't sleep. He slipped off his bed, careful not to wake Racetrack as he climbed down his bunk. He pulled on a pair of pants and climbed through a window onto the fire escape. He sat down and leaned back against the wall. The sky was over-cast, but it didn't look like it would rain.(yes, my weather is random, get over it) As he sat, looking for shapes in the clouds, he heard someone singing. It was a tune he recognized as a Christmas song, but didn't really know the words. He did know that the words he was hearing now did not sound very Christmasy.(leave me and my lack of real words alone) 

"Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight, Greensleeves was my heart of gold, who but my lady Greensleeves." He scooted forward and looked between the rails to see Mustang brushing the coat of a brown and white horse. He rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things and climbed down the fire escape.

"What're you doing up this early?" She turned and the horse lifted his head.

"I could ask you the same question." She went right back to brushing.

"Ok, bad question. How bout this one: where'd ya get the horse? I didn't think they just grew outta the ground, but hey, I could be wrong." She smiled and walked over to the fence where he was standing.

"Dutchy and I found him in an alley yesterday. You know me, I couldn't just leave him there. His name's Dunder." To her delight, Dunder looked up at the sound of the name.

"How'd you get him to do that?"

"Magic." She walked to meet the horse that was limping towards her. "I've been saying it to him all morning. It doesn't mean anything to him yet, it's just a sound that he connects with a treat." She pulled a piece of carrot from her pocket and fed it to him.

"Take it you're not gonna be riding him through the streets any time soon." She shook her head. Niether spoke for a moment. "Dat song you were singin earlier. I've heard it before, but not wid dos words. Where'd you learn it?"

"I've known it a real long time-" She was cut off by the sound of Kloppman's shouting and newsies waking up. She stroked Dunder's nose, jumped the fence, and headed up the fire escape, followed by Blink. Mustang sold with Dutchy that day and everything was fairly uneventful, save her constant avoiding of Central Park. She opted out of selling in the afternoon to care for Dunder.

"Mustang, he's just a horse. If you don't have enough money to pay your rent, it's not gonna matter what shape he's in, cause you're both gonna be on the streets." When she had first come back, he had done everything he could not to let her out of his sight. Now, when she had lost Cowgirl, she seemed vulnerable all over again. She closed her eyes. The words weren't intended to be harsh, but somehow they seemed that way.

"First off, I'll be fine, don't worry about it. And he's not just a horse, just like Cowgirl wasn't just a horse. You think he needs me, and he does, but what you don't see is how much I need him. Cowgirl left a hole in my heart too big for a human to hardly make a difference, but a horse...well, a horse might start to fill it."

"That's pretty deep." He pushed some hair over her shoulder and behind her ear.

"It's gotta be one of the corniest sounding things I've ever said, it better be deep," she laughed, hugging him. "I'll see you later." She turned and walked back to the lodging house. As she came closer to the field, she froze. She could hear someone else's voice. Slowly and as silently as she could manage, she crept to the corner. Jack was standing at the fence, playing with Dunder's ears. The horse watched him and seemed to be listening as he whispered. Mustang was tempted to say something, but willed herself to stay and listen for a moment.

"I guess being found by her is da best thing that could've happened to ya. Still, I never even thought of where you would have gone. Just thought one a dem would find ya and take ya back to da show. Guess I wasn't thinkin too much dat night. You must know how it is, not havin anyone ta turn to."

"Not that I think talking to a horse is a waste of time, but why are you talking to him?" Jack turned to see Mustang step out from behind the building. Dunder looked up and nickered, the girl with the food was back. As she stood next to him, she could tell she had walked in on a rather personal moment.

"Do you know how he got in dat alley?"

"No, just figured it was a neglectful owner or something. I did wonder about the western tack though."

"He used to be part of a wild west street show. I stole him. The day before the strike started." She was staring at him. "I never even thought of where he'd go when I let him go." She had been feeling sorry for him, but that ended. Her shocked stare turned to a glare.

"So, what? You just let him walk the streets! Do you have any common sense at all? Do you know what some people do when they find stray horses? Do you know how much horse meat is worth?" She pushed him and he held his hands up. "Horses aren't homing pigeons Jack!" She waited for a minute, but when he didn't say anything, she punched him in the gut. "You can't just let them wander the street! Do you know how many horses that are just wandering around get hit by carts? Or get loose reins caught in a wagon wheel? Too many! And they die! And they die cruel deaths, after laying on a street for hours! Nobody cares about them!" She kneed him in the face and he sraightened up, nose dripping blood. "I've seen it all happen before! I've seen a horse that starved to death laying on the side of the road. And you know what happened to it? It got run over!" She punched him in the face. "Just get away from me!" She pushed him and he turned and ran. She knew he could have soaked her. She knew he could have beat her into the ground with one hand tied behind his back. She wasn't weak, but he was Jack. She had to wonder why he didn't fight back. Still fuming, she turned to Dunder, fists still clenched.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand what some people dare to do to horses." She pulled a piece of dried apple from her pocket and fed it to him. "Don't know why I told you that. I just know what could have happened to you. I've always said that if I knew who had left those poor things to their fates, I'd teach them a lesson. Guess I did, huh?" She climbed over the fence and lifted Dunder's rear left hoof. Using a dull knife she had taken from Tibby's, she carefully removed the stones and mud that were packed in. The cause of his limp was a chunk of wood, presumalby from one of the barrels in the alley, stabbed into his foot. As she gently pulled at it, there was a yell from the street and Dunder spooked, kicking out. He pulled his hoof from Mustang's hold and hit her in the side of the head with it. She landed on her side and rolled onto her back. As everything faded to black, she felt the wood in her hand and heard the sound of panicked hoofbeats galloping around her.

* * *

wow. i really like that chapter. was recently inspired to make mustang not cry so much be rereading everything that's been so far written about her. sorry if i got a bit too graphic with the what can happen to horses bit, but most of its true, i did a research paper on it.lemme know what you think.

yes, im a loser and had nothing better to do on new years day than update my story. at least i didnt update on christmas...


	8. Please Don't Forget Again

heh heh...did i say updating on christmas meant one had no life? i was only kidding...

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, the newsies returned from selling. Dutchy broke away from the crowd as they reached the lodging house and headed toward the field in back. He didn't expect what he saw. He expected a well groomed Dunder standing in the middle of the field, Mustang still brushing him. Instead he saw a terrifyed looking Dunder galloping the fence line, bucking ocasionaly.(my wonderful spelling strikes again) Mustang lay flat on the ground in the middle of the field. She wasn't moving at all. He had no idea what to do. His first impulse was to get Mustang out off there, but he knew that wouldn't work. First off, he knew from experience he couldn't lift her dead weight off the ground. Second, he didn't know what a panicked horse would do to him and didn't fancy finding out. He bolted up the fire escape. 

"Blink! I need your help. Where's Jack?" Everyone shrugged. He ran back down the metal stairs, followed by Kid Blink and a good deal of the other newsies. Everyone realized the issue immediatly. Racetrack had seen people deal with frightened horses before and grabbed Dunder's bridle. He managed to get the reins around his neck and hold him in a corner with some help from Snipeshooter and Mush. Blink tried to lift Mustang but his arm was still sore. Skittery lifted her and with help from Dutchy and Blink got her over the fence. Race let go of Dunder, who resumed galloping back and forth across the field.  
Skittery lay Mustang down on her bed and left. Dutchy and Blink pulled up chairs. Dutchy pulled off his hat and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"Deja vu, huh?" Blink muttered.

"No kidding." He took her hat that had fallen on the ground and put it on her head. As he tucked her hair behind her ear, he noticed the hoof shaped mark on her head. "Guess we know what happened. I'll go get a rag." He stood and went upstairs to the washroom. Blink turned back to Mustang's still form.

"Just don't forget us again," he whispered. He touched the bandana around her neck and tied the knot a little tighter. He said he'd always be there, and he planned to. Dutchy came back into the room with a wet towel. "I'm gonna go tell the guys that she's fine."

"She is?"

"Well, I dunno, but I don't want them ta worry. Just take care a her." Dutchy nodded as Kid Blink left. He turned to Mustang and layed the rag on her head, gently rubbing away some of the dried blood. Knowing she couldn't hear him, he started to talk to her. He told her about his past, about how his brother had run away when he was young and how he wondered where he was. He told her about his hopes, his fears, everything. Finally, her eyes opened.

"You're awake! You didn't forget everything again, did you?" She stared at him for a moment.

"Chris? Is that you? It's been so long, I can hardly recall." She sat up, staring him in the eyes. His face fell and he looked like he was about to cry. "I'm only kidding! No, I remember everything." For a second he looked like he would kill her, but he just hugged her.

"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" he asked, sitting back.(aw, so cheesy, yet so sweet)

"My older brother used to all the time, but that was a long time ago, before the fire."

"Well, thought I should remind you. Because you are." She smiled and he leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back and he gently stroked her hair until his hand brushed over the bruise on the side of her head and she pulled away with a gasp. "I'm sorry," he said as she held a hand to her head.

"It's fine." She lowered her hand and looked at the dried blood on her fingers. "He kicked me, huh?"

"Yeah. We don't know how or anything. I was selling, and most a the other guys were in Brooklyn."

"Well, just before it, I pulled this bit of wood out of his hoof. It would have hurt, but not enough to spook him into doing that though." She thought for a moment, rubbing the wood that was still in her hand. "Someone yelled at the same time. The two things together spooked him." Dutchy ran a hand through his hair.(you know, in that cute way he does at the restraunt when denton tells them hes going back to the war seems like it would be a habit when hes stressed)

"Racetrack had this big game of cards going, not sure what game, but there was a good deal of money up fer grabs and Race won. Everybody got mad and accused him of cheating. You know Race, he wasn't gonna stand fer dat. They started this real big fight. Betcha that's where your yell came from." Mustang nodded and picked up the rag from the bedside table. She unfolded and refolded it until she found a clean spot and held it to her head. "You're not mad at him, are ya? It wasn't his fault."

"I dunno. I mean, he did scare my horse." Dutchy laughed.

"I was talking about Dunder." Mustang smiled.

"I just hope it didn't affect him too badly. I don't want him to be jumpy and stuff."

"I wouldn't worry about him." She nodded. "Well, get some rest. I'll see ya tomorrow." He kissed her and headed upstairs, placing the door in the doorway on his way out. She had to laugh. She put out her lamp and lay down. She felt the knot of Blink's bandana and shifted it so she wasn't laying on it. How lucky she was to have the two greatest guys in the world.

* * *

(sigh) im a die hard romantic, i know. i just cant help but add in those cute little things. Mustang has become the projection of my dream life. minus all the head injuries maybe. i mean, she has a horse, no limitations at all, lives in a boarding house full of hot guys, and has the most perfect boyfriend in the world. yes, Dutchy is designed as my "mr. perfect" plus all the cute little things, like my holding hands thing, and the dancing in the rain, and the hand on the cheek, wiping away tears bit. and all the adoreable, corny things he says. makes my heart flutter. im getting sappy, arent i? ok, ill stop, im done.


	9. Dreams

wow, im updating far too often...i need to slow down...and yes, this is still the same story, just read and you shall understand im probably not going to put any closing comments, only because i think the end of this chapter is very powerful and i dont want to ruin it. one more thing: insult any bit of my story you want, but not the song. insult the song and...and...i dunno, bad things will happen!

* * *

_"Chris," a little girl whispered, "Chris, are you awake? I'm scared." She had long, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that were wide and reflected the lightning that flashed outside the window. She looked about 10 and was hovering beside a bed where a boy lay with his back to her. He rolled over as she whispered and sleepily opened his deep blue eyes. He rumpled his short hair that could just barely be called blonde and blinked a few times. There was an ear-splitting clap of thunder and the girl squealed. Smiling, Chris scooped her onto his lap._

_"My silly little Andi, it's only a storm. The lightning and the thunder are only talking. They sure have loud voices, don't they? Don't tell me their yelling is scaring you. You're definately louder than they are when you yellsometimes," he cooed, rocking her back and forth. He was only about 14, but acted older as he held his sister, who was beginning to cry._

_"I know, but I've just got a scarey feeling about it," she murmered, hardly understandable as her face was buried in his chest. The storm continued to rumble and Andi continued to wimper._

Mustang thrashed about in her sleep. How many times would she have this haunting dream?

_"Alas my love you do me wrong, to cast me out discourtiously," Chris sang. His voice was smooth and beautiful, somehow rising above the sound of the storm to Andi's ears. His singing always seemed to calm her, he could beonly whispering and the song would completely drown out everything else. That's what it did then. The thunder seemed a little quieter, and when it did rumble, it was in time to his singing. The pounding rain was no more thanmusic. She joined him. "For I have loved you well and long, delighting in your company-" They were interupted by a blinding flash of lightning and thunder that shook the ground. Andi curled into a ball on Chris's lap._

_"Greensleeves was all my joy," she began, her own small, frightened voice sounding akward without his support. He held a finger to her lips and she fell silent. His back straightened and he lifted his head a little, eyes flitting around the room._

_"Something's not right," he whispered, and stood, taking the frightened girl by the hand. He opened the door of the room they shared and scanned the hallway. As Andi looked too, everything seemed to change before her eyes. Everything was bigger, darker, scarier. The hallway she had walked down for ten years was suddenly strange and threatening._

Mustang began to sweat. She knew it was a dream and tried to will herself to wake up. She couldn't. Maybe it would change this time, maybe it would be different.

_Pulling Andi behind him, Chris walked swiftly down the hall towards their parents' room. He opened the door and was greeted by a wave of heat. Andi screamed and hid behind him.Fire danced in the room, engulfing the walls, blocking their parents from sight. Even though there was a widening hole in the cieling, the rain wasn't doing anything to put it out._

_"Christopher! Get out of the house! Take Cassandra and get out!" their mother's hysteric voice called. They couldn't see her, couldn't see anything through the dancing flames. Chris turned, sweeping Andi into his arms, and ran. He set her down as they entered the kitchen._

_"I'm going to see if I can save some stuff we might need. Go get Cowgirl out of the barn." Andi could hardly move, but she willed herself to break away from the sight of her panicked brother. She ran, barefoot, through the slippery grass to the barn. Her feet were cut on branches and stones, but she didn't care. If Chris could be brave, so could she.The bar was right next to the house and ittoo had caught fire. She grabbed the latch on the door of Cowgirl's stall. Immediatly, she pulled back from the seering heat of the metal. The fire had been there long enough to heat the metal latch almost to the point of melting.The walls were flames and the air seemed to waver with the heat. A shrill neigh from the stall reminded her she couldn't give up. Andi reached forward again and, fighting the burning metal, pulled the door open. She gave a shrill whistle and a horse bolted through the door and out of the barn. Andi ran after her and whistled again. The horse came to her and she looped the reins of a bridle over her neck. Even the leather was hot and she knew themetal bit would burn herhorse's mouth if she tried to put it in. In the pouring rain, the horse seemed like she too were engulfed in flames. The red light shone on her red-brown coat and made the white mark on her head glow. She always lookedbeautiful and a bit eerieat night, but now, with colors that accented her oen so well, she wasw nothing short of enchanting. The cold rain mether fire-warmed body and steam escaped, making her appear more like a dream than an actual horse.Andi hugged her close as a part of the roof of the house collapsed. She saw a form stumble out of the front door and fall. She pulled Cowgirl toward it. No more than a few feet from the fire, she persuaded Cowgirl onto her knees and pulled Chris's limp body over her back. Not knowing how else to keep him from falling, she climbed on behind him and urged Cowgirl to her feet and away from the house. The horse's body was warm from the fire, and the warmth stayed as they rode farther from the burning house.  
On the top of a small hill, Cowgirl went to her knees again and Andi pulled Chris from her back._

_"Chris! Chris, you have to wake up!" She was stuttering through tears. "Where are mother and father? You have to wake up!" She shook his shoulders, watchingthrough tears as the rain washed ash from his face. He coughed and gasped a breath of the fresh air. She didn't even wait for him to sit up all the way before she threw herself at him and hugged him, sobbing freely. He hugged her back, laying his head on top of hers. The rain masked it, but she knew he was crying too. They sat there on the top of the hill until there was nothing left for the fire to burn and the rain put it out._

_"Stay here, I'll go look for mother and father." Andi nodded and watched her brother walk toward the remains of their house. She snuggled against Cowgirl and hugged her neck, she had to have something to hold on to. Did she want to know what he would find?_

_"Your vows you've broken like my heart, oh why do you enrapture me? Now I remain in a world apart, but my heart still is in your captivity. Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight, Greensleeves was my heart of gold, who but my lady Greensleeves. I have been ready at your hand, to grant whatever you might crave, I have both wagered life and land, your love and good will for to have. Greensleeves was all my joy Greensleeves was my delight, Greensleeves was my heart of gold, who but my lady Greensleeves. Ah Greensleeves now farewell, adieu, to god I pray to prosper thee-" She was cut off by the site of Chris running up to her. He didn't say anything, just fell to his knees and pulled her into a hug. He was sobbing openly now. She gripped the back of his pajamas as she leaned on his shoulder, but as she closed her left hand, pain shot up her arm. She held it up and looked over Chris's shoulder. Her whole hand was burnt, the worst of it across her palm where she had grabbed the latch._

_"It got them Andi, the fire got them. They never even got out of their room," he managed through his own tears. They sat and cried until the rain let up and the sun shone from behind the clouds. "AhGreensleeves now farewell, adieu, to god I pray to prosper thee, for I remain thy sweetheart true, come once again to meet me." Hisnormally strong, beautiful voice was weak and choked with sorrow. Chris sat back and looked at his sister. She looked up at him and he realized they were all they had. They only had each other. He reached over and picked up a bag he had taken from the house. He pulled from it a small leather horse, his first and only attempt at craftsmanship. He handed it to Andi, its rightful owner, and she hugged it. That's when he noticed her hand. He grabbed it gently by the wrist and examined the burn. all he could do was wrap a rag around it to keep it clean._

_"What do we do now?" Andi whispered. Chris pulled a newspaper from the bag._

_"We go to where there's work for orphans. We go east, to New York."_

Mustang sat bolt upright in her bed, drenched in sweat. By the light of the moon, she looked down at her left hand, where, across the palm, was the scar from the burn of the last night she had had a home.

* * *


	10. Found

i loved that last chapter. it was so beautiful.

* * *

Mustang swung her feet over the side of the bed and considered for a minute before getting up. She carefully picked up the small leather horse Chris had given her, and that Dutchy had returned to her. Cradling it carefully, she walked over to the window. She saw Dunder sleeping, the white in his coat glowing in the moonlight. She placed her leather horse on the window sill and lined it up with him. Was taking him in betraying Cowgirl? It hadn't even been a full day after she died that she'd found him. With her gone, it seemed more and more of her past was slipping away. "Alas my love, you do me wrong to cast me out discurtously," she whispered. Her voice seemed so weak, without his to support it. "For I have loved you well and long, delighting in your company." 

"Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight, Greensleeves was my heart of gold, who but my lady Greensleeves." Suddenly that strong voice was there with hers. She snapped around, somehow fully expecting to see Chris standing there. Instead, it was Kid Blink standing in her doorway. She lowered her head and he walked over to her.

"What is it about that song? You sang it when Cowgirl died, and you were singing it yesterday morning, and just now." She nodded.

"My mother taught it to us when we were little, but it was my brother who always sang it. Whenever I was scared, or sad, or lonely. He had such an amazing voice. I know I'm a terrible singer, but when we were singing together, it just sounded so perfect. When I heard you singing, Blink, I could've sworn you were him." She looked away from him. "Why are you down here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said as he sat down on her bed. "I couldn't last night either." Mustang walked over and sat next to him.

"Nightmares?" He nodded. It felt foolish, but the memory of that first view of Cowgirl, her red coat delicately accented in blood, he just couldn't get it out of his mind. "Me too. When I was little, Chris told me that nightmares weren't as scary if you told someone about them. You want to share first?"

"Sure. It's not even a dream as much as flashes of memory. When you found Cowgirl. I told you how much it scared me, how scared I was that you were going to just completely lose it." She nodded. "I think the thing that scared me the most was how calm you were. I thought you'd gone inta shock or somethin. And dat sound." He lowered his head into his hands. "I don't think I'll ever ta be able ta forget dat sound. Da sound of da..." He couldn't make himself say it.

"I know," Mustang whispered. The gunshot. She couldn't forget it either. "Guess it's my turn now, huh." Blink sat back up and nodded. "It's a dream I've had more than once. I used to have it more, this is the first time in awhile. It's the memory of the night my parents were killed. The last night I heard anyone but me sing that song. The last night I had with my brother. He left me after that. We started on our way to New York. I was riding Cowgirl, and there was a snakethat scared her. She reared up, and then took off. I was trying so hard to stay on, and I was small, I couldn't stop her for like ten minutes. And then I couldn't find him. I just did what he told me to, I went to New York. I just wish I could find him."

"Someday." Blink hugged her. "For now, just remember, you're not alone." She nodded. She wasn't alone, she had him, and Dutchy, and Jack. Wait.

"Where's Jack?"

"I dunno. Haven't seen him since this morning. Why?" Mustang was looking out the window at Dunder. "Mustang?" She grabbed her hat and ran out.

"Stay here. I need to find him. I'm afraid I may have done something very bad." He sat back down. Out the window, he saw Mustang put Dunder's bridle on and trot him a bit. When she was sure he wasn't limping any more, she swung onto his back, opened the gate, and dissapeared. Blink reached out and picked up a small leather horse from the window sill. As he turned it over in his hands, he noticed faint lines on one side of it. He removed his eye patch and squinted at it under the light. _Andi _then a small heart _Chris. _The words were messy and faded with age.

Mustang adjusted to Dunder's pace and let him cater for awhile, enjoying the feeling that only came from horse back riding. Then she slowed him to a walk and scanned the moonlit streets. Where would he have gone? She started to feel worse and worse about what she'd said to him. Suddenly, she heard something from a dark alley. It sounded like humming. As she listened, the tune became familiar, but softer. It sounded like whoever was humming was falling asleep, or otherwise losing conciousness. Her hands were trembling as she dismounted and crept toward the alley. The only sound she could hear now were footsteps, slowly fading. The person who had been humming hadn't been falling asleep, they had been walking away. She tried to yell, but couldn't find her voice. She just turned back to Dunder, remounted and continued on her way.  
As she walked down an alley covered in western posters, she heard someone moving. She got down again and looked behind a wall. There was Jack. He had a black eye.

"I'm sorry," she said, sitting down in front of him.

"It's alright. I deserved it. If you hadn't found him, he would have died. I never even thought-"

"Stop. I know. I heard you when you said it yesterday. I just got bad, cause I've seen bad things happen. Come on. The guys are worried, or they will be in the morning." She stood and helped him up. They started the walk back, Mustang leading Dunder. He was still underweight and she didn't want two people riding him. She probably shouldnt even yet.

"But how am I supposed ta explain ta dem dat a _girl _did this ta me?" he asked, looking up at her. She almost hit him, then saw he was smiling.

"Yer on your own fer dat one." They both laughed. Neither spoke the rst of the way back, but Mustang slowed down a bit as they passed the alley where she'd heard someone earlier. When they got back, Blink was still waiting. He looked so confused. Here was Jack, looking worse for wear, smiling. And Mustang, right beside him, doing the exact same thing.

"Yeh know, I'm not even gonna ask," he said, and went back upstairs. Jack laughed and followed him.

"Night Mustang."

"Night." She walked back into her room. Out her window was Dunder, rolling in the field. Her smile faded. Where was the leather horse? She knew she put it on the window sill. "Kid Blink," she whispered. "I am not mad, I am not mad, I am not slightly angry," she repeated to herself, running up the stairs. She climbed up Racetrack's bunk, careful not to step on him. Blink just about jumped off the bed when she crawled onto his bed.

"Sheesh, yeh wanna warn me or somethin? Just about gave me a heart attack!"

"Where is it? The little leather horse that was sitting on my window sill."

"Oh. Gosh, I'm sorry, I forgot I had it." He pulled it from his pocket and placed it in her hand, which he noticed had a scar across it. "Yeh mind if I ask who Andi is?" Her head snapped up. She'd forgotten that Chris had written her name on it.

"I am. It's short for Cassandra." He nodded. She began to climb down, but came back up. "Don't ever call me it. Ever." She left without another word.

* * *

tee hee, moreminiscule details for you to try to catch on to. Anybody at all remember in the beginning of I Know I Know You when whoever it was told Jack that Mustang's name was Cassandra? Bet not. If anybody at all asks me what the song mustang heard somebody humming was, im going to be very angry. figure that one out


	11. A Time Capsule

next chapity-chap-chap-chapter. sorry, had to get the craziness out for a serious chapter

disclaimer-i actually remembered! go me! oh yeah, i actually have to write stuff here, dont i? important, legal stuff, so that just in case one of you is an angry newsie cast or crew member, you dont sue me(but if you are, tell me, cause i would all but faint) anyways. the only parts of this story i own are Mustang, Dunder, well, not really. ok, scratch that. i own Mustang and Chris andCowgirland my beautiful lack of plot and puffins also i think they go quite high too, maybe not as high as the moon. wow, sorry. since im disclaiming stuff, i dont own the moon song either. or Greensleeves. i guess maybe i could claim dunder, but then again he was in the movie, technically, so never mind, i cant. ok, i think im done now.

* * *

Mustang sat on her bed holding the leather horse. She considered going back to sleep, but she was pretty sure she knew what she would dream about. Besides, she was too awak now. Instead, she thought about the day that the sun had risen over the charred remains of her house. They had agreed to go to New York. She had ridden Cowgirl, their small bag of belongings tied behind her. Suddenly, she found herself wondering where that bag was. She still had a few items that had been in it, but most of them were, she assumed, still in it. She had it when she first arrived in Manhattan, but not when she left for Long Island. How could she have forgotten about it? That meant it was still here. She ran out of her room and up the stairs. At the top, she had to pause for a moment. Her head was pounding, damn head injuries. She glared over at Racetrack. She noted that Kid Blink's pillow was hanging over the edge of his bed and was about to fall. Well, if it was going to fall anyway, it would hurt if she guided it a bit. She crept over as quietly as she could and carefully pulled the last half inch of the pillow out from under Blink's head. She slammed it down on Racetrack's face and ducked behind the head board. He jolted awake and sat up, swinging blindly with his fists. If he had been about an inch taller, he would have hit his head on the bottom of Blink's bunk. Still mostly asleep, he pushed the offending pillow onto the floor and flopped back down. Supressing giggles,(yes, mustang giggles) she put the pillow back on Blink's bed. Then she remembered why she was there and tip-toed across the room. 

"Dutchy," shw whispered, poking his shoulder, "Dutchy, wake up." He rolled over, but as soon as he saw her he pulled his sheet over his head.

"Five more minutes, still's dark," he muttered.

"I _know _it's still dark," she resisted the urge to yell at him, mostly because she didn't want to wake anyone else, "and I don't care. Get up! It's important." She pulled the sheet back down and he blinked up at her. It was a tough desiscion, Mustang or sleep.(sleep, not Sleep emily) The latter seemed highly preferable. He closed his eyes and tried to roll over, but she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Please." She could see force wasn't working here, so she resorted to a method she had mastered while living in the orphanedge. Her own unique form of persuasion, mixing a sob-story with sucking up. "I was looking for something I lost, but I can't find it. You're so smart, won't you help me?" She lay her head on his shoulder and peered up at him with her best puppy face, even though she was fairly sure he couldn't see her. He sighed and patted her head, careful to avoid the bruise.

"Poor Mustang," he muttered, hoping her act hadn't woken any of the others. "I's gettin up. Go downstairs, I'll be down in a second." She kissed him and ran down the stairs. He sat up and stretched before putting on a pair of pants and his tan shirt. He felt around for his glasses, found them on the floor, and went down the stairs. Mustang was pacing her room, holding the leather horse and messing with the bandana around her neck. Dutchy walked in and flopped into a chair with a yawn.

"So, wha's dis thing you's lookin faw?" he asked, blinking as she lit her lamp. "Wait. If you're jus turnin on da lamp now, how're you lookin before?" His brain wasn't stringing words together very well yet. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"I knew you were smart. No, I lied, I wasn't looking before. I don know where to start."

"Could you've waited till da sun rose at least?" He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Please Dutchy." She leaned her head against his shoulder and took his hand in hers. "It's important to me." He sat back up and kissed her hand.

"Alright, alright. What're we lookin fer?" He couldn't believe she was making him do this.

"The bag of stuff I brought with me from Santa Fe." His mood suddenly changed. No more could he be mad at her. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He thought for a moment about the day she left for Long Island. Even then, he wasn't entirely sure why she had done it. He thought back to a few days before that, when they hid the bag and some other things. "You don't remember? A couple days before you left, I made you promise you'd come back and visit us. To make sure you did, we took the bag, and a bunch of other memory stuff,"

"And we hid it under the floor boards!" They ran to the floor between the foot of her bed and the wall. Mustang found her hands shaking too badly to get a good hold on the loose floor boards. Dutchy took her hands and held them for a minute until she calmed down a little. Together, they pulled up the boards.(yay for corny cuteness!) There was the bag, and with it other things from her life with the Manhattan newsies. There were short notes she and Dutchy had scribbled to each other. There was the dirty strip of cloth she had used as a sling when she broke her arm.

"Mustang, look at this," Dutchy laughed, holding up a small veil of flowers tied together. Since she and Cowgirl hadn't been able to enter a real race, Racetrack had given her a different challenge. They had to run a small course in half the time it took the fastest newsie. Mustang laughed, remembering the make-shift ceremony after she'd won.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up a newspaper with the newsies' picture on the front.

"From the strike. Guess I've kept putting stuff in here after you left."

"You're not very photogenic, are yeh?" She turned the paper sideways so that theDutchy in the picture was right side up. He laughed and moved closer to her to read over her shoulder. In the soft light of the lamp, with Dutchy's chin on her shoulder and their heads resting against each other, Mustang felt all her wories being pushed to the back of her mind. She silently lifted the leather bag and opened it. She wished she had let that peaceful moment last so much longer, but no, she had opened the bag, and there, sitting right on top was an upside down envelope, still sealed. She picked it up and turned it over, barely daring to breathe, as though afraid it would turn to dust. There on the front was one word written in smudged ink. A word she hadn't seen written in 6 years. _Andi._

_

* * *

_

oooooh, dramamtic, cliff hanger ending. bwahahahahahaha.


	12. A Note

greetings from new friggin jersey. as you can tell, im simply tickled pink at being here, yeah. ah well, at least i have a computer.

* * *

Mustang stared at the envelope in her hands. She remembered the first time she had seen it. It wasn't as dirty and tattered then. 

_She sat on her bed, trembling. The dream again. She walked through the room of sleeping children and looked out the window at a lazily dozing Cowgirl. She hated this orphanege. If she could ever find a reason to leave, she would. Silently, she crept into the lobby. The ticking of a pocket watch calmed her still hammering heart. She looked at it. It was 1 o'clock in the morning. What was there for an eleven year old girl to do in the empty lobby of an orphanege at 1 in the morning? She crept into Ms. Berson's office. No one was allowed in here usually. She sat down on the desk chair and started to look through the papers on the desk. Her hand accidentaly knocked something off the edge. She supressed a gasp and dropped to the ground. The paper-weight had knocked over the trash can. She started to stuff the scattered papers back in, but then she froze. She carefully picked up an envelope with her name on it. Why was this in the trash? She saw another note in the same hand writing and her eyes filled with tears. She held the envelope to her chest and ran to her bed. She shoved everything into her bag and pulled on her shoes. Then she carefully lay the envelope on top and closed the bag. Tears falling silently, she crept outside. She slipped Cowgirl's bridle on and swung onto her back. The gate creaked, but before anyone could get outside, she was gone._

"She was supposed to give it to me. That foul woman," Mustang whispered. She pulled her hat off and hugged the letter, tears slipping from under closed eyes. Dutchy hugged her and she leaned into him. "That other note was dated three days before. She wasn't ever going to give it to me." She sat back up and turned the envelope over. It was still sealed.

"Didn't you ever open it?" She shook her head.

"I was so afraid of what it would say. It's from Chris. I didn't want to open it because I knew he had been there. He was there, and he left me there. And if I opened it and it said he didn't want me, I'd have no one."

"You have someone now, no matter what it says." Her hands were shaking so much she nearly dropped it, but she finally slipped the letter out. As she read it, she constantly wiped her tears for fear they would fall and smudge the writing.

_Andi,  
I'm glad you made it here safely. It took me a little longer, for reasons I will tell you when we meet again. You're probably wodering why I left you here. I have no money or anything right now, and it costs mooney to get you from here. If you leave, try to find me. I promise I won't leave the city without you.  
Forever yours,  
Chris_

"He's still here. He's still in the city. I knew I heard someone singing Greensleeves. It was him." She turned to face Dutchy, her eyes wide. "I was just feet away from him, and now I'll probably never find him again!"

"Calm down. If you just saw him tonight, he can't have gone too far. If he heard the hoof beats, he probably thought you were one of the bulls. I'd've run away too. We'll find him." She nodded, folded the letter back into the envelope, and put them on her night table. Then she turned back to the hole in the floor. She pulled out a tattered book. She leaned against Dutchy again and opened the cover. They both started reading the first page, but fell asleep before they reached the bottom.

* * *

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww yeah, short i know, sorry


	13. Rattlesnakes

wow, its been awhile. sorry guys. i think i might have to get rid of Dunder somehow to give mustang the coolest horse ever: a gypsy cob. the things are huge and the most gorgeous horses ive ever seen(besides my mares) anyway... oh yeah, please dont get mad at dutchy in this first bit, i for one, think its funny

* * *

Mustang was woken by the sound of feet above her. She opened her eyes to find herself on the floor of her room, wrapped in Dutchy's arms. 

"Hey," she whispered, "sun's up now, think yeh can get up?" He opened his eyes and studied her for a moment.

"I guess. Think I'd rather stay here all day though." He kissed her forehead.

"Very funny. Papes don't sell themselves."

"Fine." He sat up and stretched. "We might want to put the floorboards back though." Mustang laughed.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." So they returned all of the stuff into the hole in the floor, except Mustang's bag, and replaced the floorboards. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to change."

"No, I don't mind." He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms.

"You're such a guy! Get out!" she laughed, pushing him out the doorway. "If I had a functioning door, I'd slam it!" She set the still broken door in her doorway. She changed into her blue plaid shirt and tied her hair back. She placed her hat on her head and the letter in her pocket, just in case. She joined the newsies as they left the lodging house and made their way to the distribution office. Jack employed help from Racetrack to put the Delancey brothers in their place today, as he was a bit messed up himself. Race didn't mind.Mustang was standing with Dutchy and Kid Blink, looking over the headlines, when Race came up to them, smoking a cigar.

"Mustang, you heard about dis guy down at da racetrack?" She shook her head. "Don't talk to nobody much, but he knows da horses. Doesn't bet himself, but tells odas who ta bet on." Mustang really didn't see what he was getting at. Neither did anyone in the small crowd that had gathered. "Da thing is, he just appeared outta nowhere, nobody knows nothin about him. So dere's sort of dis challenge goin. I told some a da guys I knew someone who might be interested. Whaddaya think?"

"What sort of challenge?"

"Walk wid me. I'll explain on da way." So Mustang followed Racetrack to the racetrack(that sounds funny...), escorted by Dutchy, Blink, and a number of others who were interested. "So heah's yer challenge. Dere's a rumor dat dis guy used ta be some sorta rattlesnake handler. Dey say he was only bit once, an he killed dat snake an kept its rattle. Den when another snake was bein difficult, he'd use da rattle tascare dem. Yer mission is simple. Get da rattle."She considered for a moment, then nodded. "I got 10 cents sayin she ain't gettin it. Anyone else bettin?" Everyone placed their bets, Racetrack somehow changing his to say she would get it. Dutchy put 5 cents on her, Blink 3. Snoddy had 4 cents on her coming back empty handed, supported by a few others.

"Alright, I'll let you handle dis. Where is dis guy?" Racetrack pointed to a secluded corner right near the start gate where a man sat. Mustang made her way over and sat down near him. He was very tall and wore a long, light brown coat that was very dirty. His head was covered with a darker brown bowler hat, showing only a small amount of very dark blonde hair. The hat was big on him, so his face washidden. Next to him was a walking stick with a handle shaped like asnake head. She guessed that at one point, it had very fine detail, but now it was worn smooth. "Hiya dere."

"Hello. Heah for some bettin advice?" His voice had a very subtle hint of a southern accent that was mostly covered by an obvious New York one. She sat down next to him.

"Eventually. I'm also curious." He turned to face her. "I heard yeh know who's gonna win almost every race." He smiled.

"I guess you could say dat."

"Got a secret to it?"

"Nothin anyone who know horses couldn't do." They watched the horses being loaded into the gate for a moment. "Yeh know anythin about em?"

"Oh yeah, lots!"

"Alright. Look at em an tell me who wants it." Mustang carefully studied the face of each horse. "Now tell me who's gonna win." After another minute, she pointed to the second, a flashy chestnut horse named Show Biz. The man shook his head. "Look closer at da ninth. Bring Me ta Life." Mustang studied the horse's eyes. "Dat's who I told everyone who came ta me ta bet on today. Half of em won't. Most of em'll probably bet on Show Biz. But he ain't winnin. He's da favorite, and he has da advantage of bein right dere by da rail, but Bring Me ta Life, no one's eva seen him run before. He wants it, yeh can see it in his eyes. His an his jockey's. He's a young kid, but I've bin watchin him an dat horse. Dey'll do anythin fer each otha." The pistol sounded and the horses took off. Despite herself, Mustang flinched at the sould of the gun shot. The man noticed, but didn't say anything. As the finish line drew nearer for the horses, Show Biz pulled ahead. Mustang looked up at the man sitting beside her, expecting him to be worried, but he was smiling. She looked back and saw Bring Me to Life in almost the back. Around the last turn, The dark bay horse with the green clad jockey gained a new energy. He suddenly flew past the others and caught up to Show Biz. They were coming down the final stretch and it looked like it would be close. Then number nine's jockey stopped holding back. He gave the horse complete control and they crossed the finish line seven paces in front of Show Biz. Mustang was amazed.

"That was unbelievable!"

"Nah, just unexpected. Now, I have a feelin you's heah fer more den just bettin."

"Yeah, see a friend of mine heard some stories about you. Something about rattlesnakes." The man laughed.

"News sure travels fast round heah, don't it? Yeah, I lived out west a good long time. I was bit by a rattlesnake when I was fourteen. I managed ta kill it, but it messed up my right leg pretty bad. Dis farmer found me an knew a thing er two bout snake bites an took care a me. He brought da snake too, cause he wanted ta ask me how da heck I killed it. Thing was, I didn't know, I just did. Yeh don't mind hearin all dis, do ya? I don think it's why yeh came."

"Oh no! It's really interesting. Please, go on."

"Well, as a souvenier I guess yeh could call it, I took his rattle and strung it on an old boot lace." He held out the necklace he wore. Mustang's eyes grew wide. So it was true. "Afta I left da farm, I knew Iwas headin ta New York, but I wasn't walkin very good and I didn't have any money or anythin. So I took this job at a big farm an found out I had a knack fer handlin snakes. So I stayed dere awhile, messin wid snakes an trainin horses. Dat's da otha thing I was pretty good at. Anythin dat had ta do wid horses. Well, someone stoppped by an was interested in da snake bit. Told me he was on his way ta New York wid dis street act he'd put together. Wanted ta know if I was interested. I said sure. So, we got heah an went around performin street magic an da likes. Bout a month ago, da guy dat had put it all togetha was messin wid one a my snakes an got himself bit. It killed im. So, da rest of us went our seperate ways. I ended up heah. An dat's it." He sat there rubbing the rattle around his neck. "Any chacne yeh wanna take dis? Dere's a memory attached to it I need ta get rid of."

"I guess. If you're sure." He nodded and slipped the shoelace over his head. "I'll trade yeh fer a newspaper." She pulled a paper from under her right arm and handed it to him and kept her left hand extended. He lowered the rattle into her hand. For a moment, he stared at it. Then he looked up and met her eyes with his blue ones and stared at her for a moment. "Something wrong?" He shook his head and looked away. She stood and turned, the rattle clenched in her fists. "I'll see yeh tomorrow?"

"Sure." She ran outto the other newsies.

"Hey guys, guess what I got?" She proudly held out the rattlesnake rattle threaed with a bootlace. It lay over the scar across her left palm.

* * *

tada. tell me what you think. and if you have any ideas on mysterious horse racing rattlesnake guy. carryin da bannah! 


	14. That's One Strange Race Horse

im am so proud of myself! i figured out the mystery that is "myspace" if you have an accout, look me up! name-Kelly. im still working on figuring out details though. story, right...i knew that...oh yeah, and i changed my pen name, tell me if you hate it and think i should put it back, if you care

* * *

Even the guys who had bet that she would were amazed that Mustang had gotten the rattle. 

"So it's all true?" Racetrack asked in disbeliefe, pocketing a fair amount of moeny.

"Yeah, all da stuff about da rattlesnakes. An he sure knows da horses too. Race, who'd yeh bet on today?"

"Same horse I've bin bettin on since he started racin. Show Biz. Don think anybody even looked twice at da ninth."

"Someone did," she smiled. Dutchy walked over and put an arm around her waist.

"Alright, since yeh made me some money, yeh interested in ditchin dese losas an gettin some lunch? My treat, sependin on what ya want." Mustang laughed and kissed him.

"Sure." They walked back to Manhattan, along with most of the other newsies who had only come along to see the outcome of Race's bet.

"So," Kid Blink said, dropping onto the bench next to Racetrack to watch the horses being loaded for the next race, "Didja think she'd actually do it?"

"Dunno. I didn think da stories were true, didn think dere'd be anythin ta get. I hafta admit, I'm impressed dough." They sat and watched the race. As the third pulled ahead, they heard footsteps approching them. They turned to see the rattlesnake man standing behind them. He leaned on the walking stick as he walked. "Hiya dere. Can we help yah?"Racetrack asked, extending his hand. The man moved his walking stick to his left hand and used his right to shake Racetrack's.

"You two're newsies, right?" he asked, walking around the end of the bench and sitting down next to Kid Blink.

"Yeah, but we're sold out now. If yeh wait, we'll be goin ta get da aftanoon edition soon."

"I've already got a paper." He pointed at the paper Mustang had given him that was now in the pocket of his long coat. "If yeh don't mind, may I ask yer names?"

"Racetrack."

"Kid Blink."

"Youse can call me Rattler." They shook hands again. "Out of curiosity, do either of yeh know do goil dat gave me dis pape? She's bout as tall as you, Kid Blink, has dirty blonde hair, wears a grey cap..."

"Yeah, dat's Mustang. What about 'er?" Blink shifted a little, wondering why he was asking about her. He had subconciously become a part of Dutchy's Protect-Mustang-from-everything plan. "Why da yeh wanna know?"

"Jus wonderin. She seemed interested in da horses."

"Most people round heah are." Racetracksaid, lightinga cigar. Rattler smiled.

"Most people're interested in how fast dey run. She seemed ta actually be interested in who dey are. How's she know so much about 'em? Do yeh know?"

"Well she does own one."

"Dat's strange. Jus randomly has a horse in da middle of da city?"

"She found 'im. He got away from a street act er somethin." Blink found it very strange that this guy should be so curious. It was starting to bother him. If Dutchy felt that Brunette and Suep shouldn't know why Mustang had fallen into the river, even though they'd saved her, this guy had no right no know anything. Rattler sat back and watched the horses for the next race approching the start gate.

"Didja put any money on dis next race?"

"Nah, I haven't seen most of 'em run. Heah Street Rat's a favorite dough." Rattler nodded. "Got a tip on Blind Bull'seye, guy said it was a sure thing." The older man laughed.

"An it might've been a year er two ago. Dat horse could run, he he needs ta look inta otha work. I'd say put it on Street Rat, but dere's a bunch a new ones I don know too well in dis one." Racetrack nodded and headed over to the betting booth. Blink looked over at Rattler, who was watching the tenth fighting to be loaded into the start gate. "Dat one's a piece a work. Might put up some competition." Another moment of silence.

"Not ta be rude er nuthin, but why're yeh so interested in Mustang?"

"It's not every day dat someone's interested in listenin ta me. She's da foist person I've talked to in a long time dat wanted ta heah anything besides who I thought was gonna win da race. It's nice ta be listened to sometimes."

"Well, Mustang's good at dat. Jus be careful, she's real good at talkin too." They both laughed. Racetrack came back just as the gates opened. The tenth, a horse named Firebird, took the immediate lead, followed closely by Blind Bull'seye.

"Dat one'll burn out fast," Racetrack muttered, hoping he hadn't wasted a bet.

"Don be too sure. Dere are always exeptions. Jus cause most of em do, doesn't mean dey all do." Firebierd held the lead most of the race. Around the fianl turn, a light chestnut horse swung wide and fell into place right beside Firebird. His legs, chest, and belly were splattered with white markings, giving him the appearence that he'd run through snow that stuck to him. While Blind Bull'seye fell back into the larger group, Firebird and Street Rat fought for the lead, pulling ahead more and more. Firebird's red coat caught the sun and light danced off of Street Rat's powerful shoulders. Down the final stretch, no one seemed to have the upper hand. Racetrack leaned forward, whispering something under his breath. Kid Blink stared at Firebird. Maybe it was just because he couldn't tell horses apart, but he thought it looked like Cowgirl. "Somethin's up wid dat horse," Rattler whispered. Firebird's jockey was using his crop, but the horse seemed distracted. It was shaking it's head and then, feet from the finish line, it stopped. Just stopped and looked over the rail into the center of the track. The jockey started screaming as Street Rat flew across the finish line.After the final horses had passed, Firebird took off again and crossed the line. Blink looked up at Rattler. He too was looking at Firebird who was now prancing about, being held by its trainer.

"Dat is da strangest race I've eva seen. An you thought he'd be competition, didncha?"

"She. Not many mares race, but she's one of 'em. An she could've been serious competition if she hadn't been...distracted." Racetrack had already gone to collect his winnings. "Looks like she's a bit of a handful." Blink looked back down at the track. Firebird's jockey was getting frustrated and finally swung off her back and started yelling. The horse jumped back and just stared at him. "Ain't gettin nowheres by yellin at her." He stood. "I'll see ya lata Kid Blink." He shook his hand and headed down toward the barns.

* * *

i bet you guys have no idea what im planning! i, for once, actually do! ha ha! tell me what you think of my new character.


	15. Firebird

yeah, when i said brunette in my last chapter, i actually meant mustard. i renamed her in a different story, so yeah...once again, my chapter was deleted, so im writing this for the second time. wont be as good as it was before :(

* * *

"Dunder, Dunder, Dunder. You're a smart pony, what on earth should I do with this thing?" Mustang dangled the rattlesnake rattle by its leather boot lace in front of the horse. She was sitting on the fence in the back of the lodging house. She loved all the guys, but sometimes it was nice to get away from them. She heard laughter from the building and couldn't help but smile. She had considered moving to one of the girls' lodging houses, but she was welcome here and couldn't ask for friends more perfect. Dunder sniffed the rattle and nipped at it. "Hey! I'm not trying that hard to get rid of it!" She dropped it into her pocket and grabbed her horse's ears and rubbed her face against his. "Oh my gorgeous baby, what would I do without you." She sat up and tickled his muzzle while he lazily nipped at her fingers. "You're the perfect guy, you know that? How bout you an me ditch dis town and ride off inta the sunset somewhere?" 

"Yeh talkin ta me? Oh no, must be da horse, right?" Mustang turned to see Kid Blink approching. He climbed the fence and sat down beside her.

"Yeah, sorry," she laughed. The sat in silence for a little while, Dunder nibbling at their shoes. "So, we talked ta yer friend at da tracks today, afta yeh left." She looked up at him, confused. "Da rattlesnake guy. Calls himself Rattler. He was real interested in ya. Said it was because you were da foist person in a long time ta actually listen to him. I told him you were good at dat, but ta watch out, cause yeh're a pretty good talker too." She smiled and pushed him. Neither spoke for another moment. "We should probably go inside. It's gettin dark an yeh know how Dutchy gets when yer otta his sight for more dan thoity seconds." Laughing, they climbed back over the fence.

"Good night handsome," she called to Dunder over her shoulder.

"Awww, yer talkin ta da horse again, aren'tcha?"

"I thought that was obvious, since yer da only otha one out heah." Blink stopped walking and crossed his arms, but a smile played on his lips.

"Dat sounded like an insult!"

"Good, it was supposed to!" She hadn't stopped and didn't even turn around. He ran forward, grabbed her arm, and lifted her over his shoulder. "Hey! No wonda yeh don have a goilfriend! Yeh can't take an insult!"

"So dat's da secret, is it? Let em insult me?" He set her back on her feet. "I'll have you know dere are girls linin up ta go out wid me!"

"Ha! I'll believe dat when I see it!"

"Well open your eyes."

"Oh, you mean _dat _line," she said, pointing to a random spot somewhere in the distance, "no, dey ain't lookin fer you Blink, dey're heah fer Davey." Mustang laughed and ran inside, Blink close behind. It was common knowledge that Mustang thought Dave was some sort of creature that crawled out from under a rock, no matter what he said to her. They tripped up the stairs to the bunk room where the rest of the newsies were. Racetrack, Jack, Dutchy, and some others were sitting on the floor playing poker. She walked up and covered Dutchy's eyes from behind. "Guess who!"

"I dunno. Uhhh...Mush?" he said, thiking of a random name. Mush, who was sitting right across from him, looked up. Mustang leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nope." She sat down beside him.

"Oh, that's good. Wouldn't want him ta kiss me." The others laughed. Mustang leaned her chin on his shoulder, looking at his hand. She looked at the money in the middle and at the money he had left in front of him. She sat back and hit him in the back of the head.

"You idiot. Gamble away yer rent too, why dontcha? What's wrong wid you?" Dutchy glared at her, fixing his glasses. Racetrack, who had already folded, raised his eyebrows. Whispers went around the circle. Jack smiled and pushed a few more coins in. Then he lay his cards on the table.

"Better keep her away from yeh next time, huh?" Jack started to pull the money towards him, but Dutchy put a hand on top. He lay his cards down to reveal a royal flush.

"Better not listen ta her next time she messes wid yer mind, huh?" He pulled the money in front of him and placed an arm around Mustang's shoulders. "I, on da otha hand, think I'll keep my poker buddy." He kissed her on the cheek. "Best I've done all night. Think I'm done now." He pocketed the money and stood. "Nighty night."

The next day, Mustang went with Racetrack to the races again. She had managed to convince Dutchy and Kid Blink that she could manage if she were attacked. Besides, she had Racetrack. That one was less than reassuring. So, while Racetrack headed to the betting booth, Mustang worked her way down to the corner of the stands right next to the starting gate.

"Hiya Mustang."

"How da ya know my name?"

"Talked ta Kid Blink an Racetrack about yeh yesterday."

"Oh no, whad they say?" Rattler smiled.

"Nothin too terrible. I was wonderin somethin." She sat down next to him. "You have a horse, right?" She nodded. "Ya a decent rider?" She nodded again. "Any chance yeh'd be interested in racin?" Her mouth fell open.

"What?" She stared at him, wide eyed.

"See, I talked ta da ownas of a horse named Firebird. She's not been gettin along well wid her current jockey an traina. I told em I'd work wid er fer free if dey'd let me pick my jockey. Dey said sure, if I really wanted to. Pretty sure dey was plannin ta send er ta auction anyway."

"Wait, dis racehorse is a mare?" He nodded. "An yer trainin her?" Another nod. "An you want _me_ ta be da jockey?"

"If yer interested."

"I'm interested. How about dis. Gimme a little time ta talk it ova wid someone an I'll be right back."

"Alright. Yeh know where I'll be." Mustang took off up the stands, selling papers as politely as she could manage on the way.

"Racetrack!" He turned and caught her as she just about ran into him. "Whaddya know bout da horse Firebird."

"She's odd. Coulda won da race yesterday, but she stopped just before da finish line. Jockey looked bout ready ta kill er. Wouldn't be surprised if dey went lookin fer a new one."

"Yeah, yer lookin at her!" Racetrack's jaw dropped. "Rattler, he apparently volunteered ta try an train Firebird, an he wants me ta ride her!" Neither of tem spoke for a moment.

"You're goin to, right?"

"I don know."

"Look, didn't we always say dat if you an Cowgirl entered a race dat you'd blow em all away? So dis ain't Cowgirl. Here's yer chance ta prove yeh ain't all talk, right? Put us in our place."

"Yeh know what, I think I will." She turned to go back down the stairs, but stopped. "Race?" He turned back and looked at her. "Don't tell Dutchy or Kid Blink." He laughed and nodded. Rattler was studying the next horses to race when Mustang sat down beside him.

"Dat was quick."

"Yep, didn't take too much thought."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. An I'm in." She held out her hand and he shook it. "When do we start?"

"Right now, let's go." They made their way through the crowds and into the stables. Mustang was amazed. She had never seen so many beautiful horses in one place. The stalls were decorated with ribbons each horse had won and pictures of winner's circles. She stared in awe at the huge horses that peered out of their stalls at her. She felt terribly out of place. Here she was in a spotless stable, surrounded by well dressed horse owners, wearing her tattered brown pants and faded blue shirt. She stayed a little closer to Rattler as they passed a group of laughing men. He didn't seem to notice the strange looks his mud splattered over coat was attracting. They came to a stall without any ribbons. Only a black and white picture of a foal and its mother and a nameplate that read Firebird in fancy letters. "Dis is her." Mustang studied the red-brown horse that pinned her ears at them. She did, in some ways, resemble Cowgirl. Her coat didn't have quite the same red glow to it, and her mane was short and neat, but she was still gorgeous.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah, da problem is she knows it. Does anythin an everythin fer attention. What we need ta teach er is dat she'll be just as noticed if she wins." He lifted the red halter and lead rope that hung on the wall. "I want all a us ta get ta know each otha before we try anythin fancy. Especially you two." Mustang nodded and he held out his walking stick. "Can yeh hold dis fer me?" She nodded again and took it. Rattler opened the gate and entered the stall. Firebird backed away from him, her ears flat against her neck. He just stood in the middle of the stall. From outside, Mustang watched. It didn't look like he was doing _anything, _let alone making progress. Fianlly, the horse stuck out her nose to sniff him, her ears perked froward. He gently fitted the halter over her head. "Alright, let's go." Mustang handed him his walking stick and they went to a small ring. When the gate was closed, he held out the lead rope. "Jus lead er around. If she fights yeh, don fight back. The two of yeh need ta be a team. Yer enemies are da otha horses an jockeys, not each otha." Out on the rail, Firebird halted, seemingly terrifyed of a spot in front of her. Mustang stood at her shoulder and whispered something no one else could hear. Slowly, they started walking again. "Maybe we'll be ridin sooner den I thought."

* * *

a quick lesson in horses: ears back against neck: horse is angry. ears pointing nowhere in particular: horse is relaxed. ears forward: horse is paying attention to something in front of them, either interested or terrifyed. basically, ears show where the horses attention is...sort of...yeah...tell me what you think of my marvelous plan! oh yeah, you dont know it yet! bwahahahahahahaha!


	16. The Race

is it just me or is no one reading this anymore? if you are reading it, you should review. cause otherwise i think noones reading it...

* * *

"Mustang!" Mustang turned to see Dutchy running toward her. She slowed down and he fell into step next to her. "What've yeh been doing?" She cocked her head to one side. "The last couple a weeks yeh've been disappearing in da mornin." Mustang chewed on her lip for a moment. In truth, she'd been at the racetracks every morning training Firebird. 

"You'll find out this afternoon. Just listen to what Racetrack tells yeh. I'll see yeh later." She kissed him on the cheek and headed to the racetrack.

"Listen ta what Racetrack tells me. Oh dear..."Dutchy muttered, following the stream of newsies to the distribution office. Racetrack told them to meet at the restraunt at noon today and everyone agreed.

Mustang met up with Rattler in the barn and they made their way down to Firebird's stall. The horse owners and jockeys that she had once found so intimidating were now just like the ribbons that hung on the walls. Decoration. Nothing to be feared. Nothing of any importance. Until she was in that start gate. She stomach fluttered at the thought. Today was her first race. They'd only had two weeks of training and she'd be lining up against jockeys who'd been racing for years. Her legs started to feel weak and she was afraid she would fall flat on her face until they reached Firebird's stall. She held a hand to the window and felt the horse's warm breath. Firebird still pinned her ears, but the sweet smelling air was all she needed to calm herself.

"Yeh ready fer today?" Mustang looked up and saw he was looking at Firebird, not her. However, she had gotten to know Rattler well enough to know he was still talking to her.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Dat's not good enough." Now he turned to face her. "Yeh've gotta be more ready than yeh've eva been. Yeh've gotta know ya can win, and yeh've gotta want it. Yeh've gotta think so hard about winnin dat race dat it makes dis crazy horse heah want it too. Yeh've gotta be thinkin about nothin else. Even now. Cause when da moment comes, ya need ta be ready. Ready enough dat if we were sittin out dere in da stands, we could look at Firebird, an we could look at you, an know who's gonna win." Mustang nodded. Everything he said was true, but in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't her race. She knew she wasn't racing for herself. She knew this was Firebird's race. This was Firebird's chance to prove to the crowd that she was better than what they'd seen before. This was Firebird's chance to take bum odds and turn them around. It was Firebird's race and it was Cowgirl's race. Mustang wasn't racing for herself, she was racing for Cowgirl.

It was one o' clock and the newsies filed in and fought for seats in the stands above the track, as Racetrack had directed. No one knew why they were there.

"Jus watch da race yeh losas. Got a hot tip on da second, keep an eye on dat one." Everyone quieted as the horses came out. For someone who'd never been to a race before, Racetrack could see how it could be entertaining. Different colored horses, all sporting different numbers and colors and jockeys wearing outfits that matched the saddle pads. Add some feathers and it'd be like a parade. Blink caught his attention.

"Hey Race." Racetrack sat down beside him. "Dat one in red, da second, ain't dat Firebird?" Racetrack nodded.A moment later, the newsies' section of the stands burst into sound. No one was sure who said it, but someone had.

"Dat's Mustang!" It took Jack standing up and helping before Racetrack could get everyone quiet again.

"Listen, yeh gotta keep yer voices down. Yellin an dat'll scare da horses. Yeah, it's Mustang. Dat's why we're heah. Shud up an watch da race." A number of them headed to the betting booth to place last minute bets on Mustang and the noise level went back up significantly. Ohters stood to get a better look. Dutchy moved to the front of the section, Kid Blink right behind him.

"Yeh ready?" Rattler asked as they got closer and closer to the gate. Mustang adjusted her goggles and wiggled her feet in the stirrups. She started to talk, but ended up just nodding. He smiled. "Can't talk?" She shook her head. The red helmet shifted only slightly. It was too big for her, but the hair piled on top of her head kept it in place. "Good. Yer ready." Firebird stopped dead a few feet in front of the start gate. "You handle her. I gotta go get my seat." Mustang stared after him, but did just as they had practiced. Took her feet out of the stirrups and gently nudged the horse's sides. Firebird lowered her head a little and stepped forward, much to the relief of the track workers. Inside the narrow gate, she raised her knees up and slid her feet back into the stirrups, her heart pounding in her throat. She shortened the reins a little and stroked Firebird's neck. Breathing deeply, she turned to the stands. There were the newsies. In the very front of them stood Dutchy and Kid Blink. She mentally blew a kiss and then turned back to face the track that stretched out in front of her. The other horses were all loaded now. She slid her hands further up the reins and transfered some of her weight from the saddle to the stirrups. Firebird snorted and fidgeted under her.

"That's it. Yah want it, don't yeh? We're gonna win dis, aren't we?" The man standing on the platform raised his pistol. All the jockeys stood, firmly gripping their reins and whips. The pistol fired and the gates opened. Mustang held Firebird's mane as she sprung forward out of the start box. She moved close to the rail and settled into a steady rythm. They were in front, but she had learned from experience that Firebird was a front runner. She'd hold the lead. Things were going just like they had always gone in practice. Just like they were everytime Rattler had talked through the race. She'd take the early lead, stay right against the rail. Hold her back until the cleared the final turn, then let her run. They came around the first turn, everything going just as they had planned. Then the other jockeys started to close in around them. She'd been ready for it. That's what they always did. But one horse was right next to her and pushing closer. The jockey in dark blue raised his whip and instead of hitting his own horse, brought it down on Firebird's rump. Her ears flattened and Mustang felt everything move in slow motion. Every sound was gone but the pounding of hooves. Then Firebird's shrill whinny. She felt the steady gallop under her interupted. The horse didn't buck, but she lifted her back end enough tobounce Mustang out of her stirrups. She tried to regain her balance, but it was too late. She heard the gasp from the crowd. The reins had slipped through her hands and her right stirrup had escaped her foor and swung freely. She fell to the left, over the rail, andtoward the grass on the other side. She felt the too-big helmet slipping as the ground got closer. All she could do was try to relax. That was the only way to help yourself, relax every muscle you could.

"Mustang!" Dutchy ran down the stairs, followed by Kid Blink, Racetrack, and Jack. They were stopped by track workers. A few feet away, Rattler stood, pulling off his hat. He didn't know where the name came from, but as the jockey he'd trained lost her balance and fell, puzzle pieces seemed to fit together.

"Andi!"


	17. Don't Cry

next chapter! i might actually almost be done here...wow

* * *

The other jockeys tried to slow their horses as number 2 fell. While they did, Firebird flew ahead of them across the finish line. She had won her race, but the only attention she got was that of track workers who rushed to catch her and lead her back to her stall. Mustang lay still on the grass on the inside of the track. Medics had been informed and were making their way over. Track workers gaurded her still form from reporters who were trying to find out what was happening. In the stands, the newsies fought to get onto the track. The workers were distracted by the crowd of newsboys and didn't notice the man in the over coat who walked with a heavy limp as he jumped over the wall and ran across the track. He pushed through the crowd and fell to his knees beside his jockey, his friend, the one person who had listened to him. He pushed the name and memory of his sister out of his mind. 

"Mustang, come on kid, wake up," he whispered, cradeling her head. He didn't hear the shouts of everyone around him. Meanwhile, more and more newsies were coming down the stairs. Those who had arrived first - Dutchy, Kid Blink, Jack, and Racetrack - were arguing with those who tried to keep them in the stands. Finally, Blink punched the security gaurd in the face and jumped over the wall. Of course, since one had been hit, more gaurds seemed to appear. Dutchy punched one in the gut and as he doubled over, climbed on his back over the wall after Blink. Now that a fight had started, the others knew what they were doing and fought through as well. Dutchy and Blink pushed through the crowd to where Mustang was. The track medics had arrived and were carrying her away on a stretcher. They looked up at Rattler. "Come on, we can follow her." The three of them started forward. Dutchy stopped suddenly and turned to the other newsies.

"Jack, can you go an get Dunder?" Jack nodded and hurried away with a few of the others. Dutchy and Blink hurried after the crowd. They found themselves ushered into a small hospital wing attached to the barn. Rattler had chosen to stay outside, he'd wait until the newsies had had their time. And so the newsies looked down upon a sight most of them were starting to feel was becoming all too familiar. Mustang out cold. Through the day, the group dwindled until Dutchy was the only one sitting in a chair beside the bed. Kid Blink sat against a wall near the door, head resting on his knees. Jack had gone to walk around the barn again. Rattler alternated between visiting Firebird, standing outside the door to the hospital wing, and peeking in the check on Mustang. For a very long time, there was nothing to report when he looked in. All Dutchy could do was slowly shake his head.

"Chris," Mustang muttered in her sleep as the sun was starting to set. Dutchy leaned forward and took her hand in his.

"He ain't here," he whispered, "but I am. Please wake up Mustang." Her eyes twitched and Dutchy felt her squeeze his hand.

"Cowgirl," she murmered. Her breathing became faster. Blink stood and walked over. Dutchy looked up at him, but neither knew what to do. "Blink." Her words were mumbled, the boys could just barely understand her. Blink took her other hand.

"I'm heah, open yer eyes an see." She turned her head away from them in her fitful sleep. She stopped moving and her grip on their hands loosened a little.

"Dutchy," she whispered. Holding back his tears, Dutchy raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"We're heah Mustang. But yet not gonna see dat unless yeh wake up." As if listening to what he was saying, Mustang turned her head back towards them and slowly opened her eyes. She stared up at them. "You alright?" Her eyes met Dutchy's and she just looked at him for a very long time.

"Cowgirl," she finally whispered, "please, where's Cowgirl?" Dutchy and Blink looked at each other.

"I'll take care of it," Blink said. He gently pulled his hand from Mustang's and walked out. Dutchy took the hand Blink had released and rubbed his thumb gently over her fingers. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He feltone slipping down his face. Mustang reached up and wiped it away. "Don't cry," was all she said. Outside, Blink found Jack.

"We need Dunder." Jack lead him to a small field where the track workers had allowed him to put the horse.

"She awake?" Blink nodded. "An wants her horse?" After a pause, Blink shook his head.

"She wants Cowgirl. I don't think she remembers us anymore."


	18. I Wish I Knew Why

yay for mustang, yay for having a plot, yay for my wonderful reviewers, and yay for maybe watching newsies in government. (cause im just awesome like that)

* * *

"Don't cry," Mustang whispered, wiping a tear from Dutchy's cheek. He just looked down at her. "I don't know why you're crying, but don't." Kid Blink pushed the door open, holding Dunder's lead rope behind him. Mustang sat up. Dunder's perked as he approched her and nuzzled her arm. She carefully reached out and touched his muzzle with the tips of her fingers. "This isn't Cowgirl." Dutchy and Kid Blink looked at each other. 

"It isn't. Cowgirl died." Mustang's eyes snapped up to meet Kid Blink's.

"No she isn't." She glanced at Dutchy, who was staring at the floor. "Why are you lying to me?

"I'm not, Cowgirl's gone."

"Stop telling me these things! Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!"Blink shouted. He was trying not to lose his temper. The way she looked at him, with cold eyes that saw him as a liar. He couldn't take it. "Jus stop, alright? Yer killin us! Do you have have any idea what yer doin ta us?"

"What does it matter to yeh? Why da hell do yeh care dat I can't rememba da horse? Seems ta me like I should be more upset!" Now Dutchy looked up. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to Dunder's neck.

"We know yer upset! But yeh can't sit heah an deny everythin we tell yeh! You found Dunder when he needed you an when you needed him."

"I don't even know who he is. If I just looked at him, I couldn't even tell you his name." She spoke slowly and deliberately. Her eyes stared deep into Dutchy's blue ones and every word seemed to hit him hard. He let go of her wrist, but didnt look away. "Please, just take him out of here." Blink hesitated, but took Dunder's lead rope and lead him out of the room. Mustang felt bad, she knew she didn't want to be mad at Dutchy, but she couldn't stop herself. She raised her voice. "Why are you doing this to me? Why do you insist on pushing things on me that I'm supposed to remember? Don't you think it's hard enough to look at you, and to know I should remember you? Don't you think it's hard enough to feel so empty because I hear these names and they don't make sense but I know they should?" Tears were streaming down her face. She fell back down onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her head. "Why are you doing this to me?" After a moment, Dutchy reached forward and gently moved the blanket so he could see her face.

"Because I love you." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I know it's gonna sound corny and all, but you make me feel more complete. You're everything to me, and I hate to see you like this. When I look into your eyes, I'm looking for that warmth that I used to see. That unconditional love you have for Cowgirl, and for Dunder. For all of da newsies, yer friends. An I always saw dat light in yer eyes dat made me feel so loved and so wanted. I don't mean ta press things on yeh, I really don't. I just love you." Tears escaped from under Mustang's eyes. Her voice was only a quiet whisper.

"I just wish I knew why."

* * *

finally. go mustang! and dutchy! and kid blink! and all my characters of awesomeness! review, pleeeeeease


	19. It Can't Be

sorry i havent updated in forever! ive been grounded...

* * *

Dutchy sat perfectly still beside a sleeping Mustang. Pale moonlight shone through a window with ripped drapes, bathing the almost empty room in an eerie glow. Mustang muttered something in her sleep and rolled over. He reached out and stroked the hair out of her face. She had a moon-shaped scar on her left temple where Dunder had kicked her a few weeks ago. Lost in memories, he didn't even feel himself drifting off to sleep. 

Mustang sat up in her bed. She looked for a moment at Dutchy, trying to remember him, but unable to. Silently, she pushed the blankets aside and crept across the room. She hesitated for a moment at the door, then slid out into the crisp night air. It was only about 20 feet to the barn. The quiet sound of horses filled the dark aisle. She walked slowly past the sleeping animals, looking carefully at each of them. At the very end, she came to a stall where a red halter and lead rope hung. She peeked into the seemingly empty stall. The horse was laying on the ground, its nose tucked gracefully between its front legs. The window in the back of the stall let in light that made the horse's red-brown coat glow. Mustang's mind flashed back.

_She was standing in the rain, a horse in front of her. A little way away, flames reached into the sky. The horse seemed to glow in the light._

"Cowgirl," Mustang whispered. They must have been lying. How could Cowgirl be dead, she was right there. She opened the stall and stepped in. The horse's ears twitched and it opened an eye lazily. It wasn't Cowgirl. Mustang knelt and ran a hand down the soft face of the horse. The markings were close, but not quite the same. When she closed her eyes, she could picture Cowgirl's face, and this wasn't it. But her eyes. The eyes that peered up at her had that depth, that intelligence, something unmistakeable about them. Mustang crawled over and snuggled against the warm shoulder. The horse nuzzled her knee and they both fell asleep.

The first rays of sun were just peeking up as Rattler limped to the small hospital room at the track. To his suprise, the door was slightly opened. He reached out to open it the rest of the way, but stopped. Let her be with her friends. He made his way over to the track. Inside however, Dutchy woke to find an empty bed in front of him. Where was Mustang? He jumped up and hurried out. Where would she go? Well, she'd done this before, and she went to Cowgirl. There was no Cowgirl to go to now...or was there? He ran to the barn. Mustang's racehorse-Firebird. He could have sworn she was Cowgirl the first time he saw her. Maybe a confused Mustang would think the same thing. When the stall first came into view, he panicked. Most of the horses had their heads sticking out over their half gates, expecting treats of something. As he got closer, he saw the door unlocked. He was about to cry when he arrived there and saw Mustang curled up next to Firebird. He breathed a sigh of relife. Not entirely sure why, he entered the stall and sat down next to her.

"Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight," he sang. He didn't know all the words to the song Mustang always sang, but he knew some. "Greensleeves was my heart of gold, who but my Lady Greensleeves." As he reached the end of the refrain, Kid Blink appeared in the doorway, looking frantic.

"You found her."

"Yeah."

"Well don do dat! I came in ta da hospital room thing and dere wasn't anyone dere."

"Sorry." Blink shrugged and sat down on Mustang's other side. Firebird gave a snort, not exactley sure of what was going on. Blink stroked her nose. "Yeh know dat song she always sings?" Blink nodded. "What're da words to it?"

"Alas my love you do me wrong, to cast me out discourtiously, for I have loved you well and long delighting in your company." Mustang's lips had started moving as they sang. She opened her eyes are for a second no one moved. Then she fell forward onto Blink, who was closest, wrapping her arms around him. Then she sat up and saw Dutchy. She hugged him too, tears running down her face.

"I know this one'll sound familiar, but I remember everything-again." She kissed him and sat back up, all three of them smiling. In the quiet that followed, a quiet sound reached Mustang's sensitive ears. Someone had started sining where Dutchy and Kid Blink had stopped. She held a finger to her lips and stood, not bothering to brush the saw dust off of her. Dutchy and Blink watched her curiously, but the singing became louder. As she stepped into the aisle, she saw someone standing next to the stall. Without his hat and over coat, he looked far younger, closer to 20 than 30. His light brown hair seemed the same color of the dust that swirled in the rays of sun. His deep blue eyes searched the ceiling for something that wasn't there. His voice wasn't as strong as it had been six years ago, mostly because he wasn't singing for anyone, and didn't really want anyone to hear. He didn't seem to notice her step in front of him. "It can't be." He snapped back to reality and met her eyes. It could be, and it was. "Chris?"

"Andi." She ran forward into his arms. Without his walking stick to support him, he lost his balance and they both fell to the ground, still hugging, tears running down their faces.

* * *

dinner. gotta go. enjoy my story and ill enjoy my dinner. sound good? good. you know what to do.


	20. The End

this is the last chapter. if you love my writing, try Shadow of a Doubt, a new story i just started that im already having a terrible amount of fun with. oh yeah, just so all of you know: MUSTANG WILL NOT END UP WITH BLINK

* * *

"I've been trying so hard to tell myself that it wasn't you," Chris managed through tears, looking down at his sister, "I just kept thinking it had to be a coincidence. I swear Andi, I thought Cowgirl killed you."

"Don't you dare say that Christopher. It's an insult to her memory."

"What do you mean 'her memory'?" Mustang looked away from his eyes. "Oh no. She didn't..." Mustang nodded and Chris hugged her closer. "When?"

"About a month ago, in the storm."

"You were scared, weren't you? Just like always?" She nodded, half laughing through her tears.

"Speaking of being scared." She stood, helped Chris to his feet, and motioned for Dutchy and Blink to join them. "Chris, this is Dutchy, my boyfriend, and Kid Blink, my best friend just about anywhere. Guys, Chris, my brother."

"Andi. I already know them, remember?" She laughed.

"But there is someone you don't know!" She latched Firebird's door and took his hand. "Come on." She lead him to a small pasture behind the barn where the track workers had been kind enough to let Dunder stay. "This is Dunder." Chris held out a hand and stroked the horse's nose.

"He seems sweet. Any good for riding?" Andi smiled and climbed over the fence and onto Dunder's back. Dutchy started to say something, but stopped himself. A few kicks and Dunder took of around the field. She let her hands fly out behind her until Dunder slowed to a walk as he came back around to where the boys stood.

Chris and Mustang sat watching the horses load into the starting gate. Dutchy and Blink sat a few rows ahead of them, working on telling the horses apart. Another jockey had volunteered to ride Frebird and they had bet a good deal of money on her. They watched the race, screaming at the top of their lungs. As Firebird flew across the finish line far ahead of all the others, Chris turned to his sister and just watched her. She looked up at him.

"So, this Dutchy, he a good guy?"

"Obviously I think so. Do you approve?" Chris laughed.

"You know, if you approve of him, I don't think I could say no. You're so picky you'd probably never find another guy." Mustang smiled and hit him lightly on the arm.

"I've got a back-up. He's in the field behind the barn." They both laughed.

* * *

THE END

read Shadow of a Doubt and ill love you forever.


End file.
